The Tale Of Two
by imagination57
Summary: Two princesses in today's world, go on a crazy adventure involving vampires and werewolf's to protect their kingdom and themselves, from danger. There's love, trust, betrayals and hot guys! Rated for safety.
1. Unbelievable

**Unfair**

Dear Diary,

My name is Sarah Richards. I'm about 5'6. I have long, pin-straight dirty blonde hair with natural light blonde highlights. My eyes change colors so I can't tell you exactly what color they are. They are always a mixture, because they show my emotions and my emotions are messed up. But, whenever they have green in them, I am either pissed off, upset, or something along those lines. When they have blue in them, I am content or happy. But it's never a really dark blue, it's like a really light blue. My eyes were only dark blue when I was younger, my sister thinks it was because I felt loved. But, whatever. I'll talk about her a little later. Then they are hazel when I am just having a blast! I have a funky personality. It really depends on my mood. Usually if I am mad, I am more sarcastic. If I am in a good mood, I'll be nice. Otherwise, I just don't show much of my true emotions. I will just pretend to be happy for my sister, or parents, for the kingdom. Yeah, I'll tell you about the kingdom after I talk about my sister.

My sister is Gabriella Richards. She is 5'7 and a half. And sadly, we're twins. Even though we are like polar opposites. She has really, dark brown hair. It's just purely one color, and goes down a little past her shoulders. It's really wavy, and she hates it because she just wants it to be curly or straight, not in the middle. Her eyes are chocolate brown. We don't really sound like twins, do we? Yeah, we get that a lot. We're both seventeen and are both really white, but she is a little bit more tan then I am. Lucky bitch. She has a saint personality. Meaning, she never breaks any rules, unless they are really small. Such as, swapping starburst with someone when they aren't looking. Then she thinks she is so bad! It's kinda funny, but can get annoying. Also, she is always looking at the brighter side of things. So whenever something happens that we don't like, she will point out something completely irrelevant that is good. But hey, I still love her. She is truly my best friend. I can tell her anything, and she will keep it a secret. Not that we have anyone to tell.

Did I mention that we are princesses in the kingdom of Terrabithia? Well, we are and no, it has nothing to do with that movie ( Yeah, that movie was banned from our country because they found it insulting ). We always have to use formal speaking and curtsy and everything. We even have to wear dresses! I hate wearing dresses, and Ella does to. In case you were wondering, Ella is my sister's nickname. She doesn't like Gabby. She said it's just not her. So, she's Ella. And I am called Sar for short ( you pronounce it with a long A ). Anyways, basically being royal blows. I absolutely loathe it. Ella doesn't mind it so much, she only minds wearing the dresses, but she does it without complaint. Me, on the other hand, I say nothing in front of my mother, but I will bitch about it to Ella. Then she gives me a random brighter side of the story and blah blah blah. I just want to be normal. Why? Well, because I don't have any true friends ( besides Ella ), I can't wear what I want unless there is nothing planned for that day ( which is really rare ), and I can't even speak like a normal teenager in 2008! I plan on getting out of here soon. Really soon. I want to run away. I'm just waiting for the right moment.

There is also this guy that I use to see when I was younger. He was always dressed in black, and he was outside my room at night. He never saw me, he was always looking towards the street like he was looking for danger. He was beautiful, and I always called him my protector then. Ella use to think that I would marry him, and I use to want to. But then when I became a teenager, I stopped seeing him. I now think that he was just my imagination. I mean, it's more logical. But I still wonder...

Ugh! I have to go now, some stupid dinner party. We are meeting some rich dudes. I'll hate them, because they are all the same. Buisness like, cocky, and walk like they have a stick up their ass. I'll write more later.

- Sarah.

* * *

I went downstairs, wearing an elegant blue, dress. My sister was already at the table, wearing a soft, yellow dress. Her hair was up fancy, just like mine. I sat down next to her and looked at my parents at each end of the table. They were smiling at Ella and I.

That's when I noticed them. Across the table were two, hot men. Yes, they were extremely hot. One had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. The other one had black hair, and dark brown eyes. They both had a nice tan, and looked like they worked out. A lot. Then I noticed what they were wearing. Expensive clothing, and watches to go with.

_Great. So these are our dinner guests for the night. I will admit they have good looks, but they will be just like the rest._

I smiled sweetly. "Hello. I'm Sarah, and this is my sister, Gabriella." I said and gestured to Ella. _Did I mention that I am the brave one? The stronger one? Well, I am._

The one with the dark brown hair, smiled at me and said,"My name is Jake, and this is my distant cousin, John." he said, gesturing to his cousin. _I don't care._

Ella smiled. "Pleasure to meet you two."

"Same." John answered, smiling like he knew something we didn't. _Wonder what my parents told them..._

We ate dinner and it consisted of eating and small talk. It was dreadfully boring. And I was right about them being just like all the others.

Ella and I had to walk them to the doors, otherwise they would get lost.

"Dinner was lovely." Jake said, then he kissed me hand like they all do. _I'll have to wash my hands to get his cocky germs off me._

"We intend to see you two again soon." John said, then he kissed Ella's hand. She looked like she was about to swoon. _That is so typical of her. If their hot, she practically jumps them. But, it doesn't matter, because she never likes their personalities so she doesn't aprove of them. _

Then, they left. "What do you think they meant when they said that they would see us again soon?" Ella asked me.

"I think...that mom wants us to date them. And she set up more dinners for the future." I told her truthfully. They do that a lot.

Then I thought for a moment. "Did you notice how hot they were?" I asked her.

"Yes." she said, dreamily. _Ugh..._

"No. Not like that. I meant how hot their skin was. It felt like they were on fire!" I told her.

She thought about it for a moment. "Yes...yes I did. Do you think they were sick?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Well, I hope we don't get sick. I hate being sick." she shivered.

I giggled. "I think it would be fine. That means we could get of doing anything for a couple of weeks!"

She smiled. "I guess...well we should go now. Mother and Father probably want to know what we think of them." _Yeah, they always do that._

We went back to my parents, and they were waiting for us.

"So...what do you think?" my mother pressed.

"I don't like them." I said truthfully.

"Well, they are hot." Ella said, trying to be nice and truth full.

My father frowned at me and mother smiled at Ella. Then she started talking to Ella, leaving my father to scold me. _Like always._

"Sarah, what is wrong with this one?" my father asked, disappointed as always.

"Everything. He is just like all the others!" I complained. "I want someone normal."

My father laughed. "Why would you want someone normal?" _He just doesn't get it. Most rich people don't._

"Because it makes me feel normal."

He just laughed harder. "And why would you want to be normal, when you have all of** this**?" he asked.

"Because all of **this** sucks monkey balls." I told him. _Whoops. That slipped out._

"Watch your mouth young lady." he warned.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"Now, I'm going to pretend that you didn't say anything about this normal bullshit, and your going to head to bed." he ordered. _Of course he doesn't take what I sya seriously._

"Yes, father." I sighed. I went upstairs and took a shower and got in my pj's when Ella came up.

"What took you so long?" I asked her.

"I got information." she said, dangerously low. _Guess I am not suppose to know, so she is making sure mom and dad don't hear her tell me. Like she always does when this happens. Yeah, it happens a lot._

"About?"

"Those two guys. Father is going to be more persistent on getting you to like him." she told me, in a whisper.

"Why?" I asked, whispering also.

"Because they want us to marry these ones so we can combine kingdoms with them." _Of course. Always trying to expand our controlling area._

"That's so unfair!" I complained.

"I know, Sar, I know." she comforted me.

Then, I had a sudden idea.

"Ella, I am going to go out." I said, getting changed into a pair of jeans and a blue tank top.

"Where?" she hissed.

"Just out. I'll be back before one. Cover for me?" I asked. _She always does this when I need to think._

She rolled her eyes. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I will. Be careful, Sar."

I smiled. "I will." I said as I went out the winow, and climbed down the vine there. I got into the truck, the one I use when I don't want to be recognized. It looks just like Bella's from Twilight. I love reading that series.

What's my plan? Well, I already have all my normal clothes packed and they are in the bushes. All I have to do now is come home, and check in with Ella. She will probably be practically sleeping, like she always is. And then I will pretend to go to sleep in my bed, and once she falls asleep ( and that should only take a couple seconds ), I will leave. Permanently. But for now, I am going to have fun.

_Dance time!_

* * *

Alex

"I'm bored!" Jack complained. _Ugh. I hate it when Damon is gone with his human girl toys. Then he leaves me alone to watch nerd boy over here. Sucks to be me._

"Then why don't you go read about DNA or something?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "I have already done that! But...if you really want me to leave you alone, you can give me a sample of your hair." he pleaded me with his light blue eyes, and his light blonde hair in his face.

My eyes narrowed. "Why?" I asked, not exactly wanting to know the answer.

"To see your DNA and I want to see how it is similar to Damon's and mine." he said, holding a piece of his blonde hair, and Damon's light brown hair.

"How did you get his hair?" I asked. Damon didn't let **anyone** touch his hair.

He smiled, evilly. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"Okay...sure." I took a piece of my black hair out of my hairbrush and gave it to him. "There. Happy?"

"Very. Bye!" he said happily and ran to his room. _I will never understand that kid._

Guess I should explain my family a little.

Well, there is Damon. He is the oldest. He's only older then me by two seconds though, and yes we are twins. He has light brown hair that he refers to as, 'perfectly messy'. And he's preppy. Yeah, he is full of himself. Probably the most cocky vampire on the planet! And, to top it all off, he doesn't use his brain. He pretty much just thinks with his dick. Don't get me wrong, he isn't always a complete retard. He has some smart, deep moments every once in a while. And he could be smart if he wanted to, but he doesn't want to because girls don't exactly go for smart guys. Take my brother, Jack for example.

Jack is a year younger the me. He is 550 years old, but he looks like he is sixteen right now. I look seventeen and so does Damon. Jack has light, blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He is also known as the nerd. He is the baby of the family, along with our sister, Alice.

Alice has long, black hair and light blue eyes, like Jack. And Damon's personality. So she is like all three of us. And she loves shopping. She is the only girl in our family, because my mother died because of a vampire hunter.

My dad isn't very strict with us, that was my mother's job. The only rules he really wants us to follow is to not kill humans, and to protect the kingdom of Terrabithia from danger that other vampires or werewolf's could bring. But the last time I actually went out on patrol was years ago.

Me, I'm goth. I have jet, black hair and bright green eyes. I'm not emo ( even though Damon refers me as that ). I don't cut myself. Not that it's unhealthy for me, I mean the cut would just heal in a matter of seconds, but I don't like that kind of stuff...

"Hey, wanna go out dancing?" Alice asked me.

"I don't do that." _I'm not the party type. Humans tend to shy away from me, anyway. Except for the goth and emo humans, they worship me. But, Alice doesn't go to any places with humans that aren't preppy._

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do. And you **will**." she said, darkly.

"Alice, I said no."

"Do you really want to stay here with DNA boy?" she asked me.

_Not really. _"Why not? He's not going to bother me. He's testing out DNA." I shrugged.

"Fine. If you don't want to do this the easy way, we will have to do this the hard way." she said as she concentrated.

"Alice...what are-" I started but then I was lifted in the air. Did I mention she has telekinesis? Well, she does.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but oh well! Your coming with me." she said as she opened the door and went out, making my now floating body, follow.

"Alice! Put me down!" I screamed at her. "I'll get Jack to change your DNA if you don't!" I threatened.

"Fine." she said as she dropped me down on the ground. "There. Are you happy now?" she asked, sweetly.

"Thrilled." I said sarcastically.

"It's not like you could have communicated with him, anyways. You can only **read**minds. Damon is the one who can put thoughts in someones head." she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah. And then Jack just shocks people whenever he wants."

"Mhm. Now, get in the car. Time to dance!" she said as she got in the passenger side of my car.

I sighed. "Fine. But just because I don't want you to drive my car." I told her.

She just rolled her eyes, again and turned on the radio.

We got to the club she wanted in a couple of minutes and parked next to a red truck.

"Ooh! That looks like the truck from Twilight! I love Twilight! Because, I'm like a star in there and everything." she exclaimed, happily.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes. You fit the part perfctly. The annoying, younger sister."

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"You know, if you weren't my sister I would have done the family tradition." I told her.

She smiled. "I know." Then she got out of the car and waited for me, tapping her foot impatiently.

I got out and sighed. "Too bad you can't see the future to warn me on how bad this is going to suck."

"It's not going to suck. It's going to be fun! Now let's go!" she exclaimed, and dragged me in the club. And then left me by myself.

The music was really loud to my sensitive ears, but then I saw her, and it didn't matter. There was a girl in the middle of the dance floor, with guys all around her. She had the most beautiful long, blonde hair, swaying around her. Then her eyes met mine. Her eyes were mostly hazel, but there were sparks of blue in them. They were the most beautiful eyes ever. She saw me, and stopped dancing. She looked like she was about to come closer, but stopped suddenly. And went through the croud.

_She was actually going to come closer. Unlike most humans. But...why did she turn away? Did she feel what I felt? Who is this girl?_

My thoughts were interrupted, because I felt Alice behind me.

"What were you looking at?" she asked, curious. "Or who?" she added, with a smile.

"I...nothing. And no one. Excuse me Alice." I said, as I went through the crowd to go find her.

_Now why on Earth do I want to look for this girl? Is it because of her angelic face? Or her amazing curves? Or maybe it was her eyes. Like she recognized me or something. But I haven't met her before, have I? I mean, I surely would have recognized one with such beauty..._

I'm not exactly sure, but I searched until I found her at the bar, ordering a shot of vodka.

"I'd like one of those too." I said as I went up next to her. "On me." I added.

She looked at me, and then it was like she was lost in my eyes, and I was lost in hers. She said nothing, just stared.

"Have I met you before?" I asked her, softly, breaking her out of whatever trance she was in. She drank her vodka, and I drank mine.

She looked like she was in deep thought for a minute, but she answered, "I have to go. Thanks for offering to buy my drink, but I got it." she said to me, as she pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "And just because I feel like being generous tonight, keep the change." she said as she handed the bartender the hundred without looking at him. "Bye, dude." she said to me as she got up.

She was about to leave, when I said, "You never answered my question."

She turned around, and smiled_. _"I know." she answered as she left.

I was left in complete awe. _This girl...she is so different. She's polite, yet seductive. Beautiful and sexy. And most importantly, she isn't afraid of me._

I shook away my thoughts about her and went to find Alice, so we could go home.

She agreed and was silent until we got out to the car. Then she bombarded me, "Who was that girl you were with?"

"I don't know." I answered, truthfully.

"Seriously. Tell me." she ordered, not believing me.

"I am serious. I don't know her name! But..."

"But?" she probed.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Nothing at all."

"Alex!" she cried. "Please tell me! What do you think of her?! Please! I want to know the details!"

I smiled wider. "Nope."

"Ugh!"

The ride home basically consisted of that, but I told her nothing. Then, when I went to meditate, like I always do instead of sleeping since I can't sleep, I thought about the girl. The girl who didn't shy away. She was so normal, and down to Earth. It was amazing. And she always took me by surprise.

_Maybe next time I should read her mind...no. I think I want to give her privacy. The angel on Earth deserves at least that much. I wonder when I will see her again..._

**A/N All done! Thanks for reading all the way through! Please review if you want me to continue! I really like this story! It's fun to write! - Sam.**


	2. The Ball

**The Ball**

Dear Diary,

I didn't run away! I just had to tell Ella about him! Who? The guy! My protector! He is real! Okay, I should calm down and explain the whole story. Alright, I went out dancing after the dinner with those stupid, rich guys with really warm skin. And I was having a blast. I was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with some guys, when a cold breeze came in. I looked up and saw him staring at me. But this time, I got a better look at his face then I did all those years ago. He has the palest skin. Paler then me! His black hair was the perfect length, and I could tell he was goth. He didn't have any cuts to say he was emo. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! They were bright green. The brightest green eyes I have ever seen in my life! They were so memorizing, and I only looked away because I saw a beautiful girl coming towards him. She had black hair, just like him. And she had the lightest blue eyes. She was way prettier then me, and I realized how out of my league he was. So I went to the bar. But, he followed me and offered to buy my drink. But, me being independent, didn't let him! And then he asked if he knew me. I was tempted to say that he was my protector, but then I decided against it because I wasn't a princess at the club. I was just a normal girl there. So, I just bought my drink and left. Yeah, I didn't know what to say. But Ella told me that I did the best thing, leave him wanting more. She thinks that this is highly romantic. She loves romance.

But I don't know what I want to do. I'm not sure if I want to even be with him. All I know is that he gives me this weird feeling. I can't identify it, but I haven't ever felt it before if that helps. I wonder what his name is...

Have to go. Ella and I have to spend all day preparing ourselves for the ball tonight. Ugh. Wish me luck.

- Sarah.

* * *

I don't mind spa days that much. Ella and I got back-messages, mani-petti's and it felt good. Now, as night was approaching, we got into our dresses. Mine was a light, purple dress that went down the the floor. Gina was wearing one exactly like mine, but red. They were both made to hug our shape, perfectly. Then we put up our hair, they both had perfect curls and were up in a bun, with some of the curls coming out. Our make-up was perfect, and we just had to wait until our parents came to get us for our grand entrance. So, we had a little time to chit-chat.

"Mom and dad don't want us to embarrass them tonight. So, be on your best behavior. No slips. Or you'll be in major trouble." Ella warned me.

"Thanks, Ella. That makes me feel better." I said with sarcasm. _Let's just add the pressure._

She hugged me. "It's okay. Everything will be just fine tonight." she comforted me.

"Let's hope so." I told her.

"Your wearing sweatpants under that, right?" she asked me. It's a tradition that Ella and I have. Just in case our dress goes up, we like to now we're covered if you catch my drift.

"Of course." I told her.

"Well, it doesn't look it." she pointed out. Which is true, it just didn't look like it.

"I know. This dress is being nice." I giggled. She joined.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

My mother and father came in. My mother grabbed Ella's arm, and father grabbed mine.

"Let's go, girls." my father said.

They walked us down, through the double doors leading to the ball room and we heard the announcer say, "And now, Princess Sarah, and Princess Gabriella."

There was a round of applause. And then, the ball began.

Ella and I were to dance with whomever asked, no matter how ugly they were. And trust me, some were nasty.

Sometimes, when I was twirling around, I saw my father talking to that Jake guy.

About a fourth of the way through the ball, when I was dancing with no one, a spotlight came on me. _Oh shit! What is going on?!_

Then all eyes were on me, even Ella who looked confused. My father was smirking at me, and my mother looked confused too and she was asking my father something. Then understanding came into her eyes, and Ella looked at me, with sad eyes. _This can't be good._

Then Jake came to me and got down on one knee. _He wouldn't..._

"Sarah Richards, will you combine your kingdom with mine, and marry me?" he asked me, opening a box with a diamond ring in it. _Guess he would..._

I was about to say no, when I remembered what Ella said, earlier. _"Mom and dad don't want us to embarrass them tonight. So, be on your best behavior. No slips. Or you'll be in major trouble." _So I just gulped.

"Yes." I said with no emotion in my voice.

He smiled up and gave me a peck. It burned! And I **didn't **enjoy it!

There was a round of applause.

"I want to go speak with my father." I told Jake. "May I?"

He smiled. "Of course. I'll be speaking to my brother if you need me." Then he left me to find my sister.

"Sar!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! Dad planned it! He talked to him earlier, and told Jake that the only way you would answer a proposal would to be in front of everyone. He knew you would never say yes. I'm so sorry. This is horrid."

"It's okay, Ella. I have a plan to get out of this. Don't you worry, I'm not marrying Jake." I told her. _Because I'm getting the fuck out of here!_

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." I lied.

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm engaged to John." she told me. _Great. Now I'm going to feel like shit for leaving her here. But, it's not like I have a choice. I don't like it here, and if she wants to she can leave. Follow my pursuit._

"Not really, but thanks for trying." I told her.

"We should probably get back to the ball before we are missed." Ella suggested after a little bit of silence.

"Yes. Let's go." I said and went back to the ball, sent from my own personal hell.

_After this ball, I am changing out of this, getting my bags and leaving. Nothing can stop me._

* * *

Alex

"Everyone! Living room now!" my father ordered.

"What's wrong? I have places to be." Damon complained.

"Damon, shut it!" father yelled. "I have seen danger heading towards our town. Two strong and powerful vampires are after the princesses. And, if we don't kidnap them now, one of the princesses is going to head right to one of them."

"Why would a princess walk out at night?" Alice asked him.

"She's going to try to run away. Either way, they would be found. But, this one princess is going to make it happen faster."

"So we have to kidnap them?" I asked him with disbelief.

"Yes." he said in a stern voice.

"Dad! That is crazy!" Alice yelled.

"And stupid!" I shouted.

"It's not our problem!" Damon put in.

"Yay! More DNA to test!" Jack exclaimed with glee.

We all just looked at him. "What? I've always wanted to test out royal DNA and see..." he started.

"Just shut up. No one cares about fucking DNA!" Damon snapped at him.

"I do!" whined Jack.

"I repeat, NO ONE CARES!" Damon yelled.

"I resent your implications." Jack retorted.

"Huh?" was Damon's smart response.

"Enough!" My father hollered. "Jack! Alex!"

"Yes?" Jack and I answered.

"You two have to kidnap them." my father ordered. We nodded yes. "And Jack, no trying to take people's hair from their guests." he added.

Jack pouted. "Fine. When do we have to leave?" he asked.

"Now. Alice go fix them up. They should look presentable enough to get in." father ordered her.

She sighed. "Of course. Come on boys." she said as she headed upstairs with Jack.

I stayed behind. "Dad? What does Damon have to do?" I asked.

"He is going to help me clean this house. Damon, cancel your plans." my dad ordered him.

Damon groaned, but did as he was told.

"Go on. I answered your question." my father told me.

"Yes, sir." I said and went upstairs so Alice could make me 'presentable'.

After a couple of minutes, Jack and I were on our way to the castle. We were admitted in, and I went to cut off the power so Jack could get the two princesses and I could leave the note on the announcer's desk. Then I would turn back on the lights and hop in the car with Jack and we would be on our way.

Now all we have to do is babysit two princesses for a couple of weeks until the danger is gone.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

I woke up in a strange room. I scanned my memory. Last thing I remember was the lights going out.

I nudged my sister. "Wake up." I told her.

She sat up. "Hey. Where are we?" she asked me. I shrugged.

Then he came. My protector. He stared at me, shock on his face. I'm sure there was just as much shock on mine as his.

"Is that him?" my sister whispered. I gave her the shut up look. She got it.

He recovered himself, and composed his gorgeous face. "Welcome, Princesses." he said in that beautiful voice of his.

_I am confused, and kinda scared on why I am here, yet I feel calm. Today is a weird day._

**A/N Woo! Another chapter out! Yay! Please review! - Sam**


	3. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

I just stared at him.

"Uhh...so how was your sleep?" some blonde haired boy asked Ella.

"It was okay." she answered, politely. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

Then there was silence, and I finally asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The one with black hair smiled, and kissed my hand like a gentlemen and said, "My name is Alex."

The other one kissed Ella's hand ( and she was about to swoon over this guy too ), and said, "My name is Jack."

"Um...so why are we here, Sir?" I asked.

Some dude with light brown hair entered and said, "They kidnapped you. And my name is Damon, by the way."

We let that sink in and Ella was the first to speak, "Did you just say you kidnapped us?"

"Yes. He did." Jack said, casually as if it meant nothing.

"Yeah...see, that won't work well with the kingdom. They need us. They'll be worried." I said, with fake worry. _Might as well act like I want to go home so I can get out of here._

"Listen...your majesty, your here. For at least a week until it is safe for you to go back." Alex told us.

"Our kingdom's not safe!" Ella shrieked. _Did I mention that she actually cares about the kingdom. Yeah, I seem pretty heartless compared to the saint. I'm like the devil child compared to her. _I saw Damon roll his eyes, Jack was just looking at Alex intently. Alex just smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Can we call someone to protect our kingdom?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Damon said, annoyed. "Your kingdom is going to be fine, we're taking care of it."

"Sorry." Ella apologized, scared of him.

"Excuse me, but that was a rude thing to say to a soon to be queen of this kingdom." I told Damon. I saw Jack smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"It's not that hard, Sarah." Alex smirked. _Oh, so he knows my name **now**._

"That's Princess Sarah to you." I retorted.

"We don't really care. Now listen up, **Princess Sarah**, you and your sister are stuck here for a week. During this time, you will eat, sleep and do daily functions as a normal person. No leaving, no phone calls, nada. If you talk too loud, or are acting like stuck up bitches, I will personally tie you up and throw you in a closet! Are we clear?" Damon asked, annoyed. _Ahhh! I am claustrophobic! Not a closet! Waaaaa!_

"That seems highly negative." I muttered. _What? It did._

"Did you just say something?" Damon asked me. _Eh shit. Let's just be all sweet, and then he will just leave me the fuck alone._

I smiled sweetly. "Me? No. What would I have to say?"

He looked at me skeptically. Then he turned to Alex and said, "Check." _What is that suppose to mean?_

Alex nodded and then looked, no, stared at me. It started getting really creepy because his face made a weird face. Like he was concentrating or something.

Then, without thinking, I said, "Uhh...is he okay? Because right now, he looks like he is either constipated or pulling a magic trick out of his ass." _That slipped._

To my surprise, Jack and Damon started laughing. _Well, that's a better response then I expected. I was thinking I would be begging not to be locked in a closet.  
_

What I also did not expect, was and elbow to the ribs, that Ella gave me.

"What was that for?" I asked her quietly, rubbing my ribs.

"Language." she hissed.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." I told her. _Right. I just have to pull myself together._

The guys calmed down and then I asked, "Can you **please** get him to stop? He's really starting to freak me out."

"Well...since you said please...**ALEX**!" Damon yelled. And when I say yelled, I mean **yelled**.

He looked over at Damon. "It's not working." he pouted._ Damn. He looks sexy when he pouts!!  
_

They all looked confused. Hell, I bet I looked confused too because I have no clue what they are talking about.

"I'm confused." Ella told them, wanting an explanation. _Yeah, when she's confused, she doesn't even try to figure it out on her own. She just states it._

"Well, do you believe in vampires?" Damon asked us, growing fangs right before my eyes.

My eyes widened. _Holy shit..._

* * *

Alex

_Damon is such a retard! I would rip him to shreds right now if it wasn't for the fact that they were in this room!_

Sarah gulped. "Not really...but now I suddenly do." _Poor thing. _

"Don't be scared. We're not the ones who want to hurt you." Jack comforted.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. "Then what do you want to do?" she asked, still polite.

Damon was about to open his mouth but I glared at him. "Go to your plans or whatever. We have it from here." I told him.

He nodded. "Alright, but if they act up call me and I will gladly tie them up and throw them in a closet." he smiled, evilly as he left. I saw Sarah shiver out of the corner of my eyes.

"We kidnapped you to protect you from the bad guys. We have been protecting you two since you were little." Jack told them.

They both nodded. Then Sarah said, "I know." And her sister glared at her and Sarah put a hand over her own mouth.

"What?" I asked.

But before she could answer, Jack asked me, "Why ask when you can just read her mind?"

They both looked shocked. "I can't read Sarah's mind. Her sister's, I can read though."

"Really? What is my sister thinking?" Sarah asked, interested.

I smiled. "I'll tell you if you tell me how you knew that we watched you."

She was thinking about it and her sister was still shocked. _Well we can see who is stronger here._

"Sis, you can't be seriously thinking about this offer, can you?" Gabriella asked Sarah.

"Well, you did elbow me in the ribs." she shrugged. Gabriella's mouth dropped open. _I believe these girls are better then cable and satellite, combined._

"So, is that a yes?" I asked her.

She smiled beautifully. "Yes. But...you have to tell me first." she told me.

"Alright. And if you don't tell me after, I will get Damon over here." I threatened. _That was mean of me...she winced and everything...but I kind of had to. Just to make sure she would tell me. After all, I don't give out free information for nothing in return. Especially personal thoughts._

"Deal. Now, please tell." she ordered, politely.

I looked at Gabriella and heard, _'I can't believe she would do this! Just because I elbowed her in the ribs! Whatever. I'll just think of things that will make me feel better. Like how we are surrounded by** hot** guys.'_

I smiled at Sarah. "Your sister is mad at you because you are allowing me to speak out her thoughts, and she feels better that she is surrounded by **hot** guys."

Gabrielle went completely white. Sarah looked surprised, but composed herself.

Then she smiled a really, sexy smile. "Alright. Do you really want to know?"

_'Yeah. Do you?' _Jack's mind taunted.

I nodded.

"I saw you before." she said simply.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"I just told you." she smiled.

"When? How?" I asked.

She smiled wider. "It's not part of the deal. Can't say." _Damn. She is good._

"Fine. I will get it out of you someday." I told her. _Damn. Now she has me curious and I have nothing to tell her. Fuck._

She rolled her eyes.

I was about to say something else when Alice came downstairs, and saw Sarah. Her mouth dropped. Then she looked at me, waiting for me to read her mind.

_'YOU WERE SEEING THE FUCKING PRINCESS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND? THE PRINCESS?! YOU CAN NEVER BE WITH HER! SO WHY ALEX? WHY?'_

I glared at her. "Nothing is going on." I told her.

Sarah looked at her sister, really confused, and her sister shrugged.

"Alice...lets take this somewhere else..." I calmed her, motioning towards the princesses with my eyes.

Sarah

Okay, I am officially confused! What the hell? There was no conversation going on so why go in a different room?

_I am probably just thinking that because for some reason, Alex comforts me. I don't know why...it just does. But he doesn't need to know that. So, I won't say anything._

Jack was standing there, and looked very uncomfortable.

"Can you answer some of our questions?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

He look relieved and answered, "Sure. What do you want to know? I can answer your questions on pretty much anything." Then he smiled warmly.

"So...your all **vampires**, right?" I checked.

"Yes." he said, politely. _Hey, I like him. He's not so bad. He's nice. Perfect for Ella...and speaking of which, she is about to jump him, I swear._

"How do you all know each other?" I asked, curios.

He smiled. "We're all related. Alex, Damon, Alice and I are all siblings. You'll meet our father shortly."

My jaw dropped. _Related?? How?! They all look so different! I mean, Damon is preppy and Alex looks like a fucking demon! _

He just smiled wider. "Well, I may not be the mind reader, but I can tell that you both are shocked."

Ella blushed, and I smiled. "A little. You don't look related, just in case no one has told you." I giggled.

Ella glared at me. "What? That wasn't rude." I told her.

Jack looked between us, clearly amused. "Yes, we get that **a lot**." he answered my question.

"I see. So, how old are you really?" I asked, being polite.

"Just old." he shrugged. _Clearly he doesn't want to get into it..._

"Will you tell us later?" asked Ella. _Yeah, she can't take a hint._

"Who's being rude **now**?" I hissed. _She is such a hypocrite. _

"Your right. Sorry, Jack." she apologized with a small smile.

He returned the smile. "It's okay? So...umm... any more questions?" he asked.

"Yes. Why are we here? What is this danger?" I asked him.

He got that uncomfortable look again. "Listen, to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure about all of it. My father is the one who you would want to ask about that. Okay?"

"Uhh...sure. That's fine. Can I ask a different question then?" I asked him.

He look relieved that I let the subject drop, and nodded.

"So, what just happened with Alex and Alice?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well, what do you know about vampires, first of all?" he asked.

"...Absolutely **nothing**!" I stated with a grin.

He laughed. "Well, most vampires have at least one extra power, besides super strength and super speed. Alex has the ability to read minds, so Alice was telling him something. Or, yelling at him by the looks of it." _I wonder why..._

"What's you extra power?" asked Ella, curiously. _Yes he does. He has the power to seduce stupid princesses into doing anything he wants._

"I can shock people. I don't even have to be near them to do it." he smiled. _Yeah, because he can just flash his dick from a distance and his power still works._

"Cool." Ella said enthusiastically. _It is, because I think he wants to test it on you first._

"Okay, what are you thinking Princess Sarah? Your smirking." Jack asked me.

I smiled innocently. "Nothing. Well, besides the fact that I don't believe you. Prove it." _Prove that you don't mean sexual terms._

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes. Prove that your not lying." I ordered him. "Shock me!" I said, with a smile. _I am not gonna lie, that sounded weird._

He looked at me as if I was insane, but then he shrugged. "Fine." Then, I felt a jolt of electricity go through me, and I jumped.

"That was totally, **wicked**!" I shouted, laughing.

Then Alex and Alice came back. "What happened?" Alice asked, and Alex just stared at Jack. Then, he frowned. _I wonder...oh yeah. He can read his mind so now he knows._

"You **literally** shocked her?" Alex asked, deadly. _Jeesh. What's his problem._

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me with concern.

I laughed. "I am fine. I told him to. Thanks Jack, that felt....weird, yet good. Right now it's like the feeling you get after a good scare, and I like it."

"See. I didn't do that without her permission." Jack pointed out.

"Can I get shocked?" asked Ella.

Alex just shook his head. "Whatever. It's **your** will." Jack concentrated on Ella, but nothing happened.

"Huh. It's not working on you." Jack said to her.

She smiled. "Wow."

"I wonder why...." Jack said. "Wait! I can find out in your DNA! Could I have a piece?" he asked, pleadingly.

I looked at Ella with a look of disbelief, and she was giving me the same look. "Uhh....how do we do that?" I asked, unsure.

"Just a piece of your hair would..." he started.

"No, Jack. What did father tell you?" Alex asked him, probably already knowing the answer. _After all, he is a mind reader...._

Jack sighed. "You already know."

Alex smiled, "Yeah. Remember it, though. You could get in serious trouble."

I smirked, and ran my fingers through my hair and got out a couple pieces. I handed them to Jack, "I like trouble. And to tell you the truth, I don't care. I have lots of hair to spare."

Ella copied my move, but said nothing, she just smiled.

All the others were shocked, and Jack ran off to do something with my DNA. _Yeah, I think I should be scared. But for some reason I just don't care, as long as it bugs Alex. I don't get that either.  
_

"I don't see why he has to test it out though, I get it." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Alex asked, with disbelief. _Yes, stupid. I am not a dumb blonde, I am actually pretty damn smart._

"It's not that hard to get. Ella and I are twins. What power I am immune to, she is not and vise versa." I explained.

"Ella is Sar's nickname for me, by the way." Ella added for me. "And I call her Sar."

They both nodded. "You girls are pretty smart, I'm impressed. So, may I try out **my** power?" asked Alice.

Ella shrugged. _Ah. Less willing because it's not a hot guy. Or Jack. Okay, that was mean....but, so me. _"Sure." I volunteered. _Yeah, I probably should have asked her power before I did that...._

Alice concentrated on me, but nothing happened. _Well, I guess I don't have to worry about it being some weird power._ So, she turned her gaze to Ella. _But Ella does._ Ella started **floating**. _Ohhh. So that's her power. Hah. That's kinda cool. _ "Okay! Put me down!" Ella said, scared. _Chicken._

Alice did put her down, gently, and smiled. "So, my powers only work on Princess Gabriella. Just like Alex's." _I wonder why..._

I nodded. "Can we know why we're here now?" I asked, no longer able to contain my curiosity.

They looked at each other, then Alex called, "Dad!" _Finally, I will be able to know why the fuck we are here._

_But, do I really want to know if that means Alex is some freak??_

_I am not sure.  
_

*Alex*

Father came in an explained everything to the girls. I must say, they took it very well. Well...except for Gabriella who freaked on her sister for planning on running away. But, Sarah just took it all in, rolled her eyes a couple of times and then she started argueing back. So, we left them to bicker in their new rooms...which happened to be the guest room between Jack and I's room. Now, we are in the hall way, talking. Damon's back, and we have to update him with everything.

"Okay. So your telling me that while I was gone, you guys learned that these two royal brats aren't effected by some of our powers, one of them met Alex before while she was pretending to be normal, and the other likes it here because she is surrounded by hot guys?" Damon laughed. _Wow, he's a prick. Wait, I already knew that._

"Yes. And, Sarah is claustrophobic from the looks of it. And, she strongly dislikes you." I informed him.

He smiled, evilly. "Then that makes it all the more fun to mess with her." _If he messes with her, so help me god I will...._

Alice rolled her eyes. "The day some girl captures your heart, is the day that Alex will propose to a girl who actually likes him." she said, thinking that it will never happen.

"Good. That means I will always have fun!" Damon chuckled.

"Your saying that I am never going to get a girl who loves me, aren't you?" I asked, knowing the answer. Damon nodded. _Asshole. Some girl will look past my goth looks and be happy with what they see. If they can do that for you, they can do that for me._

Then, the door bell rang and we heard foot steps run away.

"What the..." I started, but I opened the door and found a baby girl there, in the doorway. "**Damon**!" I shouted. _Aw shit. Just what we need to end a day._

**A/N Sorry for not having this out sooner, but I have been super busy ( as you would know if you have read my other apologies in my other stories ), but I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. I know this one is short, but at least it was better then nothing....right? Well, review and tell me what you think! - Sam**


	4. Chloe

**Chloe**

Dear Diary,

Okay, so I am stuck in some stupid place because danger is after me because I am a princess. Except this time it is vampires. Yikes. Yeah, I don't really know what to think. Well, except for the fact that I hate being royal even more now. I have learned many, many things. Like, my savior is a vampire! He has a brother who is full of himself, a brother who is testing my DNA and a sister who is overly happy all the time! Their father is wise, and leaves me alone, so at this point I like him the best.

Even more then Ella. She is really starting to annoy me! Just because I was going to run away doesn't give her a right to be a total bitch to me! I have every right to get away if I want to! Free rights and all that other shit! So, I am ignoring her now. And...

Aw. I have to go. Alex sounds pissed off, I'll right more later.

- Sarah

P.S. It won't be on a scrap piece of paper I found on the floor, like this entry, next time. I promise.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

I went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. I entered and saw Alex arguing near the doorway with Damon.

"What's that?" asked Damon, pointing towards the bundle.

"A baby girl." Alex answered. _I love babies!!!_

"Why is it here?" Damon asked, clearly confused. "And who's is it?" _Wow. It's his, isn't it? I mean, that makes sense. The player knocks up some girl and then she leaves it in the care of him. A baby would make her look bad! Damn, I hate people like that._

Alex held the baby so he wouldn't feel the need to attack Damon, only it wasn't in a very good position, and said, "Yours, dumbass!"

"Oh." Damon answered. "What do I do with it?" he asked, and he still hadn't looked at his child yet. _That's it! I can't handle this any more!  
_

I walked up, and took the baby out of Alex's arms and held her the correct way. She was the cutest baby I have ever seen! Her hair was straight, already pretty long for a baby, and it was Damon's color. Her eyes were green, but not like Alex's. Her eyes were a soft shade of green, with little bits of blue in them. _She is the cutest baby I have ever seen!!!_

"Who's a cute little baby?" I cooed her. "You are, you are!" The baby giggled, and I smiled warmly at her.

Alex and Damon were looking at me in amazement. "What? Have you never seen a baby before?" I asked.

"No, we have, but your just so good with them." Alex said, in a quiet voice.

"What's her name?" I asked, still looking at her little, chubby face.

"Chloe, from the card." Alex answered. "And she is a vampire child. But, she will grow and she can stop aging whenever she wants after she turns eighteen."

I nodded. "I think she is hungry. Make her a bottle of...blood, I guess."

Alex nodded and left. Damon just looked at the little girl, adoration in his eyes. _Aw. He has a heart._

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked him. He looked at me, smiled and nodded.

"Okay, now hold your arms like I am." I instructed. He did as he was told, and I put Chloe in his arms. "Make sure you support her head." I added. He nodded and followed the directions. He even started rocking her and cooing her just like I did. I smiled. _A Kodak moment! Heartless, dim witted prick actually cares about another being...a little baby girl, name Chloe!_

Alex came back with the bottle, looked at Damon and was shocked. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

Damon looked at him, then looked at me. "Could you feed her? I don't know how." he admitted.

"Of course." I said, and I took Chloe in my arms. "Could you test the blood, first?" I asked, just like I would if it was formula.

They both looked at me as if I was crazy. "Okay, put a drop of it on your arm, Alex, and tell me the temperature. Hot, warm, or cold." I ordered.

Alex did and answered, "Warm."

"Good, now hand me the bottle." He did, and I fed Chloe. They both observed, so they could do it later if they had to.

When she was done, I burped her, and then Damon asked, "Princess Sarah, if you wouldn't mind, could you raise her? With me?"

I looked at him, to see if he was kidding. But there was no mockery in his eyes. He was serious.

"Absolutely. This little girl needs a mother." I told him.

He smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot. And...when you go back...you should take her with you."

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. I can't take care of a kid. I will fuck everything up. And, you won't be here longer then a month, in my opinion, so I want her to go with you. For her." He begged.

_Aw man. I can't just leave Chloe here with him._"Fine, I will raise her. Even when we go back to the kingdom." I answered after a couple minutes of thinking.

"Thanks." he replied.

I was holding the baby, and she was closing her eyes. "Can vampire children go to sleep?" I asked.

"Of course. They need lots of sleep. More then the average baby." Alex answered.

"Why?" Damon and I asked at the same time. _Okay, what the hell?! He is a fucking vampire and he doesn't even understand his own race?!_

I looked at Damon incredulously. He caught my gaze and shrugged. "What? I didn't pay attention to Jack's lessons then, and I don't now." _Fucking retard._

"To answer the question, it's because when they are older they need very little sleep." Alex answered, finally.

I nodded in understandment, Damon looked more confused then he was before. _'Do you get what he's talking about' _I heard Damon's voice say, but I didn't see his lips move.

"What did you just do?" I accused him.

He smiled. "Just testing my power on you, and apparently it works." _'Hah. This is fun and it is pissing Alex off.' _

"Stop messing with her head!" Alex shouted.

"Your just jealous because you can't!" Damon shouted back.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck both of you! Your both annoying the shit out of me!" I screamed. And once they stopped I added, "And can no one mess with my head at all. It sounds **so** wrong." _Whoops. That slipped._

Damon chuckled and Alex looked shocked. "Princess has a back bone."

"Yeah...but please don't tell my sister about it!" I almost begged. _My ribs hurt just thinking about what she would do...._

"Fine, but you have to do one thing for the each of us, and then we are even." Damon suggested. _I would normally accept, but this dude is a pig. And I need to be careful._

"Fine. But...that one job I have to do for you must be within reason." I negotiated.

Alex looked at Damon. _Probably having a conversation..._ "Deal." Alex agreed.

"Okay...what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm saving mine for when I need it." Alex smiled. _Oh boy...this could be bad._

"I want you to strip." Damon shrugged. _Of course. Because he has girls do that for him all the time, of course he wants it from me. Normally, I would yell at him for even suggesting it, but I have a trick up my sleeve..._

I smiled, put Chloe comfortable on the couch, and took of my dress, slowly, only to reveal my sweats. _I am very happy that I thought of this idea with Ella a long time ago._

"Finish." Damon said, waiting impatiently.

"You just said to strip, not how much. And, I clearly did because I am not wearing a dress anymore." I pointed out.

He just looked at me for a few seconds, then it clicked. "You tricked me." he accused. "No one has ever tricked me before."

I rolled my eyes. "Not that you know of." I muttered.

"What?"

I smiled. "Oh nothing. Just got a little, tickle in my throat." I said, then fake coughed.

"Okay." he shrugged, easily bought. _Hey, he didn't threaten to lock me in a closet! Maybe now that I am taking care of his adorable little kid, he won't be such a prick to me..._

"Can you bring your sister down here? I'm bored and I want to annoy someone, but I don't want to annoy you." Damon said.

I sighed. "I don't want to go all the way up those stairs. I'm tired of walking." Then I sat down on the couch and held Chloe.

"How are you tired? Your a princess, your life is perfect." Alex accused.

I laughed. "Yeah, okay. My life is perfect. That's why all the issues of this town are delt with by my sister and I, we always have to speak formally, we can't disappoint our family in front of other people, even though I am clearly a disappointment to my father. We can't even be teenagers." I sighed.

Alex looked at me sympathetically. "Well at least your not a creature of the night for all eternity." Damon muttered.

"What work do you have to do?" I asked, getting pissed.

"Protect your sorry asses." he retorted.

"You don't have to do that, we have guards." I reminded him.

"Not ones against vampires." he pointed out.

"Let them come, maybe we want to die." I suggested. _Which is so not true, I really don't want to die, but what if I did? He wouldn't know that._

Damon just looked at me, then shrugged. "Point taken. If I had your job, I would want to quit too."

"Well...I can't say I really want to have your job...but I would take it rather then mine any day." I sighed.

Alex who was watching the whole time, finally said, "Go to sleep, Princess Sarah. You need your rest."

I nodded, then fell asleep with the vampire child in my arms...

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

*Alex*

Sarah fell asleep with Chloe in her arms. _Wow. She is so amazing. And good with kids. She goes through so much, and she is still willing to take on responsibility of a child. But why did Damon ask her to take care of a vampire? Alice would have helped out, we all would have. And he is avoiding thoughts of her. Right now he is thinking of Tom and Jerry._

"Why did you ask Sarah to take care of Chloe?" I asked.

Damon looked up at me. "I want what is best for her. If she grew up with everything she could dream of having, and a great mother, then she would be better off if she stayed her and was stuck with me." he said, quietly. _Wow. He cares about someone other then himself...and I think he just hit his own self esteem. What is happening here??_

"Damon, you don't know that." I pointed out. _Damn. Never thought I would see the day where I am **trying** to get **Damon's** self esteem **higher**._

"No, I do. I'm a bad influence, I don't know anything about kids, I'm full of myself, and according to most girls I am sexist." he argued. _Okay, that is a little hard to argue with considering everything he said was true. He is all of those things._

"But Alice could help raise Chloe. Jack could teach her to be smart, and she could hang around dad for the influence thing." I suggested. _Yeah, none of us kids are really that good of an influence._

"But...Sarah wants to raise her. Alice has a social life, Jack has his DNA, you have...whatever it is you have, and I am out with girls a lot. Dad doesn't need to raise another kid, it would just remind him of mom. But Sarah...she took one look at Chloe, and I could see she instantly cared about her. More then Chloe's real mother, whoever the fuck that is, ever did. So, if she wants Chloe, I'm going to let her. Because I know we can't."

"Damon, that was the most wise thing that has ever come out of your mouth." I stated.

He smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes it happens."

I smiled back. "Only occasionally. And it is usually unexpected."

"Well, that's me. Unexpected should be my middle name."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right after concesso and prick." _Concesso is Italian for conceded for those who don't know._

"What does that mean? Concesso?" he asked, confused. _Hah! This is so much fun! _

"Figure it out yourself."

"I will.....**Jack**!" he called. I chuckled. _Of course, he figures it out himself by asking Jack._

"What?" Jack asked, coming downstairs.

"What does concesso mean?" he asked.

Jack laughed. "Nothing..."

"So you called me a nothing?" Damon asked, pissed._ Hahahah! He is such a twit!!  
_

Jack and I both started laughing, and went into hysterics. Then Damon planned to attack me so I dodged where he thought I would be, so he hit Jack instead, Jack shocked him, leaving Damon on the floor, sizzling. Which only cause Jack and I to laugh harder. That caused Alice to come down, curious as to why we were laughing, and she noticed Chloe.

"I knew one day Damon would knock up some whore, and the whole family would have to watch the child." she sighed. "So, boys, your on your own."

We stopped laughing. "Actually, Princess Sarah is." I corrected her.

"Why do you call her Princess Sarah when she is sleeping? You could call her whatever the fuck you want." Damon said. "Then again, you could do that when she is awake too, but she might pull something on you. Or at least try..." he continued.

"I do that because..." I started.

"Can I finish?" he asked, irritated. _Well sorry, I thought you were done._

I nodded. "Okay, I'm finished." he said. _Ugh. Of course you are. I mean, it's not like you weren't finished when I interrupted you to begin with or anything!  
_

"So may I start, or are you going to interrupt me?" I asked.

"Go for it. No promises on not interrupting though, after all you did interrupt me." he said, being as serious as Damon could be while being so stupid. _Fucking retard! I didn't even interrupt him!_

"He never..." both Alice and Jack started at the same time.

"Don't even bother with him." I told them, shaking my head.

"Okay, so I call her Princess Sarah instead of Sarah because..." I started.

"Balfghaipgjheyaikgohauos!" Damon screamed, interrupting me. _Wow. Real mature, Damon. Real mature._

Sarah shot up, the baby was awake too. "What the hell happened?" she asked, still half asleep. Gabriella ran downstairs. "What was that?" she asked, scared.

I sighed. "Damon wanted to interrupt me." Sarah rolled her eyes. "That's all I was woken up for? Man, you guys really suck at kidnapping people."

"How is that?" I asked, momentarily distracted by this new piece of information.

She sighed. "You guys haven't given us any food, entertained us, and you woke me up." she pointed out. _Oh yeah. Humans need to eat human food._

"Oh yeah! Whoops! Alex and I will go out, first you two should get back to sleep."

"What about Chloe?" Sarah asked, protectively. _Wow. Do girls really get that attached to little, adorable babies so fast?_

"I'll take care of her for a while. She's wide awake, and you need your rest Princess." Alice compromised.

Sarah looked at her. judging whether she should let Chloe go with her. _Guess that answers that question. They obviously do. _"Fine. Your in charge of taking care of her. Anything happens to her, and I will personally hold you responsible. You don't want to be on my bad side." she threatened.

Alice smiled. "It's okay. Nothing will happen to..Chloe?" Alice verified.

Sarah nodded and handed Chloe over to Alice. "I'm going night nights, Chloe. You are going to have fun with Auntie Alice." she cooed. Chloe nodded. _Wow. The kid is smart.  
_

"How am I....oh yeah. Your still letting Damon be a part of this kids life, aren't you?" Alice asked.

Sarah nodded. "Of course. After all, he is her father. No child should go through life without a father." But she made a face when she said father, I was going to ask her about it but I decided another time would be best. She needed to go to sleep. "Night. Come on Ella."

Ella nodded and they left. "I'll go make sure they stay there." Jack said. "I don't really care about the topic we were discussing earlier because it has nothing to do with DNA." he stated, then left.

"So basically it's because I am being respectful." I told Damon.

He nodded. "Why?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Seems proper, and father would like it that way." I pointed out.

Damon shrugged. "Whatever. Just go get your human food. And don't go with getting the green crap, they don't really like eating it."

_'Green is icky. I know food mamma will like. I help.' _Chloe thought. _Wow. This kid really is smart. Amazing._

"Chloe will help us, don't worry." I reassured Alice who looked like she was going to cry with having to buy human food.

_'Wow. He just heard me thoughts.' _she thought. I laughed. She was even smarter then I thought!

"Yes, Sweetie, I can hear your thoughts. Uncle Alex reads minds." I told her, in a gentle voice. She smiled at me, and reached for me._ Wow! She isn't scared of me!_

Alice let her come to me, shocked that Chloe wanted me, and Chloe clung to me. _'I feel safe around Uncle Alex. Safe. Momma does too. She feel safe too. Chloe can tell.'_ That made me smile._ Two people who weren't scared of me._

"Okay Alice. Let's go. Ready Chloe? Ready to help?" I asked her, smiling. She nodded eagerly. _Wow. Children are so cute, and you just can't help but love them! Now I understand why girls are so protective over the precious, little things..._

The three of us went in the car and I held Chloe in the passenger seat, knowing I would be a better protector then any baby seat.

"Sarah left me in charge, so why do you hold the baby? And why am I driving your car?" Alice asked.

"Because I love this child now, she is addicting and she feels safe with me. Plus, you should be happy I am letting you drive my car. It's an amazing car." I told her. She just shrugged, so I listened to Chloe's thoughts.

_'Car ride. Car ride. Uncle Alex has good car. Auntie Alice drive fast. Fun! Chloe still feel safe. Miss mamma though. But she sleep. Momma need sleep, she just human.' _she thought in her little high pitched voice.

I just smiled warmly at her, and before I knew it we were shopping for human food.

"Ehh...what about this?" Alice asked, holding up some food called cauliflower.

_'Icky. No one like that. Icky, icky, icky!'_ Chloe shook her head, furiously. I laughed at her cute little thoughts, and Alice getting annoyed. We have been going through item by item but none of them have been approved of by Chloe yet.

"Alice, how about we take her down the isle's and she just grabs what humans like." I suggested, after watching Alice suffer for a little longer.

"Right...should have thought of that earlier. After all, this kid is a vampire child, she is somewhat smart. And, children know the secrets of the world until they learn how to talk, then they forget." Alice informed me.

"You have been hanging out with Jack for too long."

She nodded. "Yeah.... I know. But I was stuck upstairs watching the other princess."

"Yeah, whatever." I told her. "Chloe, can you please pick out some human food for your momma and your other Auntie?" I asked her.

She smiled a sweet little smile, and nodded. We went through all the aisles, and she picked out stuff like Soda, chips, apples, banana's, ice cream, candy, bread, and some deli meats, and some lunchables. No clue what any of that was, and I didn't care as long as it fed them and they liked it.

Chloe fell asleep in my arms on the way home and she was dreaming of Sarah and her out in the garden, playing little kid games. It was cute.

Then her dreams, caused me to start day dreaming...

And they were **good** dreams.

**A/N Yeah, I finally got out a new chapter! Sorry for the hold up, lots of stuff happening as always and I wanted to work on Amanda a little more :D I plan on updating this....not sure when. Just, stand by and please be patient. It will be highly appreciated. Thanks lots for reading, and please review! - Sam**


	5. Fun

**Fun**

Dear Diary,

I have to make this one quick. Why? Well, because I have an adopted daughter basically ( Chloe ). Yeah, she is Damon's kid, and although I am not his biggest fan she is adorable! And she needs me! So, she is now mine. Of course, Damon is still going to be a part of it...and she is a vampire...but other then that it should be fun! So, you can see why I have to go, like now.

- Sarah

P.S. Ella doesn't approve of taking care of a vampire child, especially since we have to go back to the kingdom with Chloe. I told Ella to chill, that I have it all figured out...which was a lie.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

I ran downstairs to see Chloe, but she was sleeping in Alex's arms. My face fell. _I really wanted to teach her stuff! She seems so intelligent!_

Alex laughed. "Cute pout." he commented.

I spit my tongue out at him, and in a flash he was in front of my face and Chloe was fast asleep on the couch.

"I **really** wouldn't do that if I were you." he whispered, a smirk on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"You stick your tongue out, and whoever is near you will lick it. Family tradition." he smirked.

"Ewwwww!! That's unsanitary!! Alice does that too?" I asked, totally disgusted.

He chuckled. "Yes, but Alice only does it to guys, not including her family members."

"Ew. That's so gross! I hate your family traditions!" I complained. _Aw man! And now I can't stick out my tongue! That was my thing! I did that to everyone that annoyed me, because I couldn't flip them off without Ella having a cow. Hmph. I guess I will just have to flip him off now, with that excuse._

He just laughed. "Yup. So, you get a warning the first time, because I am so nice."

I rolled my eyes. _If he was so fucking nice he would have convinced his family to get rid of the tradition_.

Ella came down, still in her dress. _Wow. She can't even get into her sweat pants underneath it._

"Ella. Sweat pants." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we had those on underneath!" she exclaimed. _Well, at least she is **my** dipshit._ Then, without hesitation, she ripped off the dress and threw it on Alex. I held back my laughter.

"Oops. Sorry." Ella apologized. Alex threw the dress on the ground.

"If you two wanted other clothes, you look about Alice's size." Alex said.

"No, they have bigger boobs." Damon commented, entering the room with two plates of food. Ella covered herself up, self consciously and I just did nothing. _I have already figured out that he is a perverted bastard. Why bother??_

Alex ignored him. "You two can go to Alice's room. It's right across the hall from yours. She'll be there. You can change up there, then come back for breakfast." he told us.

_'Or you can change down here.'_ Damon said in my head. When my sister had her back turned, I flipped him off. _And it felt good._

"Go for it." he replied, smirking.

Okay, I will admit what I did next was uncalled for, but I had the urge to attack him. Yes, attack. I tackled him to the floor, in a non-sexual way, and started punching him repeatedly and clawing at his face with my fingernails on minute, the next I was in the air.

Alex was holding me there, but I was still kicking, trying to get to Damon.

"Not very lady like. Your sister is watching." he whispered. I stopped immediately.

"Put my sister down!" Ella yelled. Alex did. _Ella... to the rescue!!! _

"Thank you. Now, why were you holding her in the air?" she asked. _Phew she didn't see it._

"Well..." Damon started, smiling at me. _He's going to rat me out!_

"Chloe." I reminded him.

"...Alex wanted to teach her a cheer leading move." Damon lied. _That's what I thought. Hehe sucker! Once I have blackmail, you will never hear the end of it!  
_

"Oh. Well, I guess that's good?" Ella said, unsure.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go get changed!" I said, dragging Ella upstairs to Alice's room.

"Already have two outfits for you two. Sorry, they may be a little tight in the upper area. Damon was kinda right, he was just a pig about it." Alice nodded.

"Sweet! How did you know red was my favorite color?" Ella asked.

"Oh. I didn't. I just pulled it out." Alice laughed. _Nice! _Ella got changed into a short, casual red dress. She had red shorts underneath in case Damon tried anything. Only thing she didn't like about it was that it made her breasts look huge. Yeah, she isn't really comfortable with her body. But I say, if you've got it, flaunt it! It makes you feel good!

I got dressed in mine. It was a gray and white striped, short dress. Very casual, with white shorts on underneath.

"Come on! Let's go downstairs!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why? It's not like we are doing anything fun." Ella pointed out. _Ehhh...that is true._

"Yeah. And Chloe is sleeping." I added. Ella shook her head. _Oh shut up, you know she is the cutest, little baby you have ever seen._

"Fun? Oh. We can have fun. Trust me." Alice smiled evilly. _I am liking the evil look...._

"How?" I asked, eagerly.

She giggled. "Torturing my brothers, of course. I do it everyday! It will be nice for some help!" she exclaimed. _Excellent._

"No. My sister and I will not take part in that." Ella said, head raised high. _Don't speak for me!_

"Speak for yourself." I retorted. I got an elbow to the ribs. _Damn her elbows of steel!_

"No. Not lady-like." she reminded me. _Lady-like is like pancakes, at first it's not so bad, but after awhile your so sick of the fucking thing!_

I sighed. "What else?" I asked.

She smiled, sweetly. "Fashion show!!!" she exclaimed. _Noooooooooooo!!!!_

Ella shrugged, after all she was use to these....unlike me. She use to go for my fitting sessions and try them on for me. I just wore them after. _Heh. Yeah, I really hate anything that involves changing clothes repeatedly._

"Ummm....no thanks. I'll be downstairs." I told her, as I headed towards the door. _I have to get out of here! I hate fashion shows, and anything that could possible make that happen!_

"Sorry, Alice. But I really do those fashion shows, or something like it, way too much. And I don't find it fun. Plus, I have to make sure Sar is lady-like. She slips a lot, and I need to catch it and give her proper punishment." I heard Ella say. _Bitch._

I was downstairs before them, to find Damon, Alex and Jack talking. Chloe was still sleeping on the couch.

Jack saw us first, so he brought over some food. Food gone wrong. _Was this suppose to be eggs and bacon?? Because it looks like someone puked and shit on this plate._

"Here is the substance you require. Called, 'Breakfast.'" Jack said, smiling. _Uhhh....DNA dork say what?_

I took the plate. "Uhhh....thanks." I said, looking at the mess. _I don't want to hurt his feelings._

He was just looking at me. "Well, aren't you going to eat it?" he asked. _I knew there was a problem if I was going to be nice. There always is one._

"Uhh...I'm not that hungry." I lied, trying not to hurt his feelings. My stomach rumbled, and blew my cover. _Fuck._

"Oh. I get it." he said in a sad voice. "You don't want to eat in front of us." _Hey! That is a good excuse! But why is he sad?_

"Jack. No one wants a freak watching their every move as they eat. And no one cares if your just doing it to 'see how it is done.' Seriously, get a fucking life!" Damon yelled at him. _That is harsh!_

"Your a dick." I told him. Ella entered two seconds later. _Close one._

_'Thanks, Princess. I try.'_ Damon said in my head. He was smiling. _Assholefaceman!_

"Here's breakfast. Jack made it. I'll make my own." I told her, as I handed Ella the plate. _Yeah, she'll eat it if her loverboy made it! No worries!_ "You can watch Jack. See how a human prepares...cereal." I said, being all dramatic about.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. _Aw. He looks like a little boy on Christmas morning who got everything he wanted for Christmas and more!_

I laughed. "Sure." I said as he followed me into the kitchen. Alex was close behind. _Psht. I don't remember asking Alex to come. Oh well._

I found a bowl ( so don't want to know what they use it for ), and I washed it. Then I got a serial from the grocery bags on the table ( it was cinnamon toast crunch, loaded with sugar ). And I got a spoon ( that I also washed ), and said, "And that is how you make a simple breakfast." I told them.

"Interesting..." Jack said. "Can I watch you eat it?" he asked. _Ehhh..._

"Sure." I shrugged. _Why not?_ I went out into the living room and ate the cereal. Jack watched my every move, and he was amazed.

Once I finished I said, "You should go write notes about it. I bet you could make a book. You could call it, 'Living With Humans.' Or something random like that." _What? It would make a good book for vampires to read whenever they have human captives. I could help poor kidnapped humans all around the world, who have stupid vampires as kidnappers._

Alex laughed. "Go for it." he told him. _Guess Jack was thinking about whether he should take that seriously. Huh.  
_

Jack ran off, pulling Ella along saying, "I need your help!" Then they were both gone. _Good excuse. But we all know you like her too._

"Okay. I am bored." I said after two minutes of silence. _Why can't Chloe just wake up?_

_'I can come up with something.'_ Damon said in my head.

"No. Not even in your dreams." I told him. _Take that sucker!_

He shrugged. "Your choice." _Damn straight!_

"I know. We...can dance." Alex said, turning on the radio.

Damon sighed. "I am guessing she wouldn't dance with me, so I'm out."

"Yeah. Go back to your whore bars." I giggled. He just glared at me. _Not scared._

"Closet." he said, in a deadly voice. _Alright! **Now** I am scared! No! No! No!_

"You wouldn't. I am taking care of your daughter, how can I do that if I am locked up in a closet?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He sighed. "No...but that blackmail is getting old."

"Give me another piece then." I smiled.

"Okay. I am...wait. This is a trick." Damon said. _Hahahah! I just find it funny how he almost gave me blackmail. What a retard..._

I held back laughter...unsuccessfully. "Yeah!" I laughed and nodded.

He pouted. "That was mean. I'm leaving before I do something stupid." he said, as he got up to leave. _Oh buddy, you already have. Actually, every move you make is stupid.  
_

After he left, we really started having fun. Alex and I danced, and Jack and Ella joined us a little while after that DNA thing.

Then all of a sudden, we heard a little laugh come from Chloe. Apparently, she had woken up and was enjoying our dancing.

We all just froze and looked at her. Alex smiled, "Yeah. Your momma is beautiful. And a good dancer." he said, looking at me.

"I'm her mom? She knows that?" I asked, blushing. _He thinks I am beautiful and Chloe believes I am her mom!!! I love today!!!_

He nodded, still smiling. "She is really smart. And, to tell you the truth, she is the one who chose out your food. Alice and I's choices....she didn't approve." he admitted.

I walked away with him to go see Chloe. She reached for me, and I picked her up to hold her. "Thanks, Chloe. Without you there...who knows what I would have been eating?"

She laughed again and hugged me. "I love you, Chloe." I told her.

She smiled brilliantly at me. "She loves you too." Alex told me, still smiling.

"Good. Are you hungry, Chloe?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Okay, then want to go play?" I asked her.

She clapped her hands, but then she looked at Alex and smiled. He looked shocked. _Huh. I wonder what she's thinking..._

"Uhhh...she wants to play with Alice." he told me, looking at the wall. _Is he okay?_

"Is that true, Chloe?" I asked. She nodded her head, smiling at me like she knew something. _Hmm....well I once read somewhere, little kids know the secrets of the world. But then they learn to talk, and forget._

Alice came running down the stairs. "I heard my name. And I know what's happening. Come here Chloe." she said, holding out her hands. All of a sudden, Chloe wasn't in my arms anymore. She was floating towards Alice. Once Alice had Chloe in her hands, Chloe laughed and they went upstairs. _Well that was different._

I pouted again. "Sar, she will be coming home with us when we leave. Alice should get some time in with her niece anyway." Ella told me, trying to comfort me.

That cheered me up, thinking about how she will be mine soon enough. "You're right. Hey, when are we leaving?" I asked, excited to return home. _Well that's a first._

"It is estimated to be a week, at the moment. But the future changes." Jack informed us.

I nodded. "So...what was she thinking?" I asked Alex.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'll tell you, once you answer my questions." he told me, smiling. _Right. Because he doesn't give out information, unless he gets something back._

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise, on my mothers grave." he swore. _Oh. His mother is dead. That's why I haven't seen her. Poor guy._

I nodded. "You have my attention." I smiled, as Damon entered the door. "Okay, hold that thought." I told him.

"Back so soon?" I asked Damon, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "Yup. The bar was closed down." he said, in a bored tone.

"That's the third one this month." Jack said, shaking his head.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible. I don't blame the girls for getting into fights over me." he said, shrugging. _Wow. He really is conceded._

"Um, may I have your attention again Miss..." Alex started.

"Princess." I reminded him.

He smiled. "...**Princess** Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes, you may." I smiled. I took a quick glance around the room. Damon was watching us with interest, Jack looked like he was trying to figure out something on Ella. Or he was trying to use his powers, whichever. And Ella looked a little scared at this change in direction. _Chicken._

"Why would you want to runaway?" Alex asked.

"Why can't you just read my mind to figure it out?" I asked, teasing him.

He looked annoyed. _Good. Then I am doing my job right. _"You know why." he said, his voice not able to completely contain his anger.

"Just checking." I said, and I added a smile. That seemed to erase the anger, and he smiled back. _Huh._

"Well one, I am part of this stupid marriage, and I don't want to be in it. Two, I want to be normal. Three, my life stinks." I told him.

"Oh hunny, with that attitude you could never be normal." Damon chimed. I glared in his direction, but other than that ignored him.

"What? Your life must be perfect." Alex said, with disbelief. _How would he know?!_

I laughed, without humor. "My life perfect? You are so far off." I told him, my voice dangerously low.

He got up in my face. "Oh yeah? How is that?" he asked, in an ice cold voice.

"You always have to be nice. Polite. Perfect. Make a mistake, and you never hear the end of it. You can't cry, it's a weakness. Show weakness, you're not ruling material, and you're garbage. You always have to be formal. Wear formal clothes, and speak 'properly.' You can't be a real teenager, you can't be even somewhat normal. You have to be, exactly what is expected of you." I said, my voice low and fast.

"Well it's better then being a creature who live's off of blood, and everyone fears." he retorted.

"I don't fear you." I told him, my voice a harsh whisper.

He faltered and smiled a little. "Yeah. You don't." he said in a small voice. Then he backed up.

"Anymore questions?" I asked, cooling down from that intense argument.

"Yes...do you think my brothers are hot?" he asked. _What the fuck?!_

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

He smiled. "One your sister already answered." _Really??_

"And what did she say?"

"Oh, she said that Jack was extremely hot, and that Damon is hot, but scary." he answered, smile still in place. _Just what I suspected._

Ella blushed. "Stay out of my head!" she yelled at him. Everyone else laughed, including myself.

"So, answer." Alex said.

"Yes, answer." Damon added, smirking. _Oh please._

"Which brother?" I asked.

"Both. Tell me if you think they are hot." Alex demanded.

"Jack...is a cute dork." I admitted.

"What about Damon?" he asked urgently.

"Oh Damon is so sexy." I said, sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Sarcasm noted." Damon told me.

"I intended it that way." I smiled. _Duh._

"Hey....that hurt." he said, shocked. _Okay??_

"What? Have you never been told no before?" I asked, with slight disbelief.

"Actually, I haven't." he told me. _Wow. This guy really has never been told no...._"..Well, until now." he added. _Wow. Don't I feel like I just made history?_

"Wow. You and your big self esteem, that gets you sluts." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know, if my self esteem wasn't so big...that would have hurt." he told me, nodding his head. _Of course._

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever. I am tired. I'm going to bed." I resigned, heading upstairs to go to a nice, peaceful sleep.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

*Alex*

Sarah went up to bed, but Gabriella stayed down here. Around Jack. _Of course._ _Hmm...I wonder what her thoughts are..._

_'I don't know what I am going to do with Sar. She is getting too...unformal. She's going to get in trouble, and I hate just standing around watching. And...oh no. Alex is looking at me. Yikes. I hope he's not reading my mind...that's freaky...' _Gabriella thought.

_Great. I'm freaky. As usual._

"Princess Gabriella, aren't you going to go upstairs?" I asked.

"Yes...but first I want to know if you can help keep my sister in line. I need all the help I can get." she said, looking around at us desperatly.

"Hmm.....sounds good and everything, but she is taking care of my kid. The least I could do is cut her slack, and let her be an **average person**." he said, rolling his eyes. _Retard._

"I'll help." Jack volunteered. _Of course. Anything to help her._

"What about you Alex? She would listen to you most." Gabriella told me. _Really?? I have most control over the uncontrollable. Huh. Interesting._

"I guess. No promises though." I agreed.

"Great! Well, that's all. Night!" she exclaimed, then ran up the stairs, into the guest bedroom.

"Are either of you really going to try to control that girl?" Damon asked, with disbelief. _Yeah, it's easier said then done._

"Yea...no." Jack answered, looking at the door Gabriella had just went through.

"You?" Damon asked me.

I shook my head. "Nah. I think if Princess Sarah wants to act normal while she's here, she should. Because once she goes back...bye bye normal life." I told him. _And good bye to that girl's happiness._

He shrugged. "Eh. I guess."

"So what are we going to do with them once they wake up? We can't dance all the time." Jack chimed.

I smiled, coming up with a great idea. "Truth. Where we can let all secrets, be revealed." I laughed.

_This is going to be...fun._

**A/N Sorry this was so short! But my life has been so hectic!! I'll try to update more often, and have longer chapters, but I can't promise it will happen right away! So, review and tell me what you think! - Sam**


	6. Home Again

**Home Again**

Dear Diary,

That one little week went by so fast, I can't believe that I'm taking Chloe home today! To the palace! I am so excited, I hope my Dad will be proud of me. Wait...now I just thought of all the problems I will have to face. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying here a bit longer. Although, I barely got to see Chloe, there was some good times. Like the time I dared Damon to pee on Alex in truth or dare. Hilarious!! But I got in trouble for it, by multiple people for it not being "lady-like". Then I just told them I wasn't the one who peed on him, and Damon was on my side. Which was really weird, because the whole time, only Damon was on my side. Alice was spending as much time with Chloe as possible, so she was no help. Jack obviously helped Ella. And Alex just said nothing at all. He didn't defend me, or go against me. Except for one time, and that was when I flipped him off for laughing at me when I accidentally tripped up the stairs....

Well I have to go. My ride's getting ready to leave.

- Sarah.

* * *

I ran downstairs and Chloe was sleeping in a little baby carrier, all ready to leave. Ella was talking to Jack, Damon was standing there with his arms crossed, Alice was looking at her nails, and Alex smiled when he saw me.

I walked over to him. "So...I guess this is goodbye." I said. _Bye, my protector._

He looked down. "I'll see you again." he promised.

I laughed. "Alright. But only if I'm going to be in some sort of danger, right?" I verified.

He looked surprised. "Uhh....yeah?" he answered, unsure. "How about I just visit you whenever I damn well please." he told me.

I giggled. "I don't think that would work well with the kingdom, but good luck with that. I had a....great time here." I told him. He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Don't we get some kind of reward for helping you guys out?" Damon asked, out of the blue. _Oy._

"Well, my sister and I will be taking care of your kid, so you're golden." I told him. He pouted for a bit, then when he saw that it wasn't working he went back to his original position.

"You are my friends. That's all I want!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked at Alex's emerald green eyes, and knew the perfect way to repay him. And it's very lady-like, and is something that a princess always does in the movies.

I smiled and got closer to Alex. I think he got the memo, because he leaned and I leaned it at the same time, and our lips touched. This kiss didn't last long, and it wasn't suppose to....but I wish it did. Because even though this kiss was short, it felt like lightning struck me. But not like Jack's little zap, this force wasn't anything that could be re-created. And I was sure that he felt it too, because he looked just as shocked as I was. _Kinky._

"Of course! That is very lady-like! I'm so proud of you Sar!" Ella exclaimed. Normally, this would have been music to my ears (and in this case, ribs), but I just couldn't get over the shock of the feeling I had around Alex. I couldn't even look at him after the kiss, I just stepped back and looked at the wall.

"Um, yeah. You should take a lesson from me and give Jack a kiss already." I said, in a distant voice._ I just can't help but think of....  
_

When Ella actually kissed Jack I snapped out of my little world. _Huh. She actually did it._

Only, she didn't really stop. And when Jack's arms wrapped around her waist, and hers wrapped around his neck, I thought it was time to intervene.

"Ahem!" I coughed. They both pulled back, looked at the position they were in, jumped away from each other, and blushed. "Okay, our cab is here. It's time to go." I said, as I walked to the door. I went and gave Alice and Jack a hug, and even shook hands with Damon. Ella followed my lead.

We said goodbye, and walked out the door.

And I walked out the door, one of my arms laced with my sister's arm, the other one holding Chloe, and we got in the cab.

The cab driver drove off, and we left our new and only friends behind.

* * *

*Alex*

I stood at the doorway, and watched as the girl who captured my heart drove away. _I love her. I really love her. That kiss....I'll always cherish. It just felt so right, so perfect!! She must have felt it too!! Or at least something close to it!! _

I tried to remember her exact expression, but my photographic memory was out of film._ I believe she looked shocked....that means something right?_

"DUDE!!! SNAP BACK INTO REALITY!!!" Damon yelled in my ear.

I turned to face him. "Hm?" was my response.

A look of disbelief came across his face. "Oh no." he said. _Oh boy, what now?_

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, **no**!!" he started shouting. _What the fuck?!_

"Damon, **what**?!" I yelled.

"You have feelings for her!" he accused. _Damn him!_

"I do not." I argued. _I'm a good liar, he'll fall for it if I stick to the story._

"You do too! You have been standing there for an hour, watching the empty road that the cab drove away on!" he retorted. _Shit! It's been an hour?_

"I was just thinking." I muttered.

"By the door? With it wide open? Staring at the spot you saw the cab, with the girl you love, in it?" he asked. _Ugh. Why can't he just give up? Is there no open strip club to go to?_

"I needed a nice scenery. And I do **not** love her." I repeated.

"Whatever, Alex. And just so you know....she is way out of your league. Considering she's a princess, and she didn't even want **me**. You have no chance. I bet her fiancee is probably some super rich, prick. Poor bastard." Damon said. _What an ass! He's acting like she's annoying or something. _

"Like you?" I asked.

"I'm not super rich. Just rich."

Then something hit me.

"...wait. Did you say fiancee?" I asked.

"Yeah. Remember? She was complaining how her life sucked and she wanted to run away because she was being forced to get married." he reminded me. _Oh yeah._

"Sorry. I forgot." I told him. He just looked at me, and he didn't have to say anything. You don't have to be a mind reader to know what Damon is thinking.

"I don't care about it. Just as long as he doesn't hurt her. I wasted a lot of time protecting her ass and keeping her safe, so it would be even more of a waste if he beat her or something." I said. It nearly killed me inside to say those words, but I knew they had to be said in order for him to shut up. He looked like he believed it, and he even laughed.

"That's the brother and I know and don't care about!" he chuckled. Then he slapped my back in a brotherly gesture, and ran upstairs. "Going to a club tonight, you in?" he asked.

"Um..." I started, but I never got to finish because my dad ran into the house.

"Why don't you guys answer the phone?!" he shouted. Alice, Jack, and Damon were in the room in a flash, confused by our father's anger, just like I was.

"Dad, what's the problem?" Alice asked, her voice filled with attitude. _Bad move, sis._

"The** problem**?! The **problem** is, is that I had a vision! And I tried calling you to warn you about them, but you wouldn't pick up the **god damn phone**!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Dad. What did you see?" I asked, in a calm voice. He relaxed a bit, but he was clearly upset.

"You never should have let those girls get in that cab." he said, in a deadly voice.

We all looked at each other, all having scared expressions.

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

_

*Sarah*

The minute we got in the cab, Chloe woke up and she started sniffing the air. _Okay??_

Then she started crying. "Aw. It's okay, Chloe baby." I cooed, as I lifted her from the baby carrier.

She snuggled into me, and her eyes looked at me pleadingly as if she was trying to tell me something. "Shhh. Shhh. Calm down, baby. It's okay." I said, in a soft voice. _Even though that's a lie. It's not okay. I miss Alice. I miss Jack. I miss Alex. And I even miss Damon. I don't want to go back to the castle! I dont wannaaaaaa!!_

"So, what is your name?" Ella asked the taxi driver, trying to start casual conversation.

"Danny." he answered, in a deep voice. This guy looked huge, and had loads of muscle. He had black hair, that was buzzed, and dark brown eyes. _Kinda scary._

Then I noticed that there was someone else in the fron seat with Danny. "Um, who is that?" I asked.

"This is Juanita." he said. Now don't let the name fool you, this guy was a dude. Either that, or a trans. Whichever. Juanita looked similar to Danny, only he has scrawnier. And not scary at all, he actually looked like a teddy bear.

"Are you guys related?" Ella asked. _Oh boy. Here we go...._

"Yes, we are." Juanita answered, looking out the window.

Ella was about to ask another question, when something hit me. "Since when do taxi's have two taxi cab drivers?" I interrupted.

Danny smirked, and looked in the rear-view mirror at me. "Smart girl." he stated. _Yeah....wait. This can't be good. That means something is wrong here._

I glanced nervously at my sister, who was looked at me completely freaked out. "So....may I ask what you want with us?" I asked.

They both chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." Juanita said, smirking just like Danny. _Freaks! _After a few moments of silence, Danny and Juanita started talking in hushed whispers.

"Follow my lead." I whispered to Ella. Then I wrapped Chloe up, and held her close to me. Keeping my eye on both Danny and Juanita, I slowly reached one hand over to the door handle, and the other hand pressed Chloe close to me. Then, without warning, I swung the door open, wrapped my arms around Chloe and jumped out onto the middle of the highway, with Ella close behind me.

I twirled my body before I hit the ground, so I would land on my back and that would keep Chloe safe. And it hurt. A **lot**. _Probably just road burn._

I sat up, even though every inch of my very being told me to stay down, and looked for Ella. She was a couple feet away, laying on her face. _Ouch. That's going to leave a mark._

She got up slowly, and looked in the direction the car was going. It was long gone. _Fuck. We just jumped out of a car going more then 60 miles per hour. That can't be good for out bodies.  
_

"Ella?" I called, my voice scratchy.

She looked over in my direction. "Is Chloe okay?" she asked. I looked down at Chloe who was totally unscratched, and still clutching onto me.

I nodded my head, unable to speak. This was probably just the scariest experience to ever happen to me. "Who knows what they could have done to us." I muttered.

All of a sudden, I heard brakes squealing to a halt._ I didn't even hear the car coming!! Or see the headlights!! Oh my god, we're gonna die!!_

I held Chloe close to me, so she was barely noticeable and I closed my eyes, scared to see my fate.

"Sarah!" I heard someone exclaim, followed by footsteps in our direction. _Wait. Danny and Juanita don't know my name._

I opened my eyes and saw Alex's face **very** close to mine. "Sarah. Please tell me what happened." he said, his voice soft. _At that moment, in this position, I would have done anything he asked me to do. **Anything**._

"There were two guys in the cab. One named Danny, the other name Juanita. Danny was big and scary, and Juanita was small and weird. They had some plan for us, but they wouldn't say." I told him, softly.

"Alright. And how did you end up on the street?" he asked, his eyes filled with pure concern for me. _He's sweet._

"Um. We jumped out of the car." I admitted. "But I made sure Chloe didn't get hurt. She's perfectly fine. And that's all that matters." I added.

He looked extremely pissed for a moment, but then he calmed down. "Can you move?" he asked, with clenched fists. _What is he all huffy about?_

I gently lifted myself off and still held Chloe who was now smiling. "No." he said, coldly. _Must be answering something in her head._

She just gave him a dirty look. _I love this kid!! _

"Let's get you home now." Alex said, then he got up and headed to his car. I followed, but got in the back seat instead of the drivers seat...on his lap. _Mmmm...that sounds nice. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm engaged to a bastard!!! I can't be thinking about an amazing guy!!!_

Ella and Jack joined Chloe and I in the back seat, Alex's father was in the passenger seat. "What did Chloe think?" I asked, as we started driving in the actual direction of the house.

Alex's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "She said that you made a smart move, and that it was fun. She asked if you two could do that again." he said, with gritted teeth. _Fuck._

"So...why are you mad?" I asked. _Does he really care?_

"You think just because Chloe is okay, that it doesn't matter what happens to you?" he retorted. _He** does** care! _"Because we worked very hard keeping you and your sister okay too. When you are returned to the castle, you need to be in perfect condition." he added. _Oh. I guess he doesn't care._

"Don't worry. All your hard work, is **just** fine." I retorted, pissed off. _Why do I care if he doesn't care? _

The car came to a stop, and I noticed we were in front of the house.

"This is where we drop you off. Bye." he said, not looking in my direction. _Whatever, asshole._

With Chloe in my arms, I got out of the car, slammed the door and waited for my sister to come out the other side. She gave Jack another hug first, he double-checked if she was okay, and then she came with me. Without saying another word, we both walked up to the castle doors and went inside.

_Home again._

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter!! Sorry for getting it out late. I was having a hard time getting from point A to point B in the story. And midterms and everything. Well, I got to go eat dinner. Review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	7. Uh Oh

**Uh oh**

Dear Diary,

It's been a month since we came back to the castle, and I wish we hadn't come here. Everyone made a big fuss over Chloe, but I ended up getting to keep her. She's been getting more and more cute each day that passes by. Everyone in the castle loves her, even Ella has warmed up to her. I haven't seen my *gulp* fiancee around, but plans are being made by my parents. I just have to nod every once in a while, and that's about all I do. Night time is the best though. Because it is just Ella, Chloe and I! She can sit up, and crawl around now. Wow, I'm starting to ramble...

Ugh. I have to go. Mother wants me.

- Sarah

* * *

"Sarah!" Ella called.

I hid my diary underneath my bed, and ran over to her.

"Is Chloe taking her nap?" I asked, verifying that she is actually taking a nap. She doesn't like taking naps, and she's a very stubborn child. Usually I have to put her to sleep, because everyone else let's her get away with playing, instead of taking a nap. Yes, she really has everyone wrapped around her little finger, except for me....and sometimes Ella. Apparently, this is one of those times.

"Of course she is. She almost got me to cave, but I didn't. But that isn't the point." she told me. "It's been a month. I'm scared that another attack will occur." he admitted, really quietly.

I looked around, and saw no one. Then I pulled her into an office room, filled with boxed of complaints. _I'll have to go through these later._

"Ella, we both know that we aren't in danger. We have people protecting us, and looking out for us at all times. They haven't come here for the longest time, anyways." I reminded her. But that brought back memories, memories of the day we first came back to the castle...

_The minute we walked in, we were swarmed around with people asking us how our vacation was. And naturally, we had no clue what they were talking about. Then we realized they must have had some sort of excuse as to where we were. So, we made pretended that our vacation in Hawaii was amazing. Which wasn't a lie....except for the Hawaii part._

_"Oh girls, you need to call this number." our mother said, while handing Ella a piece of paper._

_She looked at it, and became confused. "Who is this?" she asked._

_"Two men. They came looking for you two, but I told them you were on vacation. I think their names were.....oh what was it....hm....?" mother said, unsure. "I don't remember. But they looked very tall, and and one of them looked very strong." she added._

_Ella had a look of panic__ across her face, our mother was talking about Danny and Juanita. "Oh! About that....they were just some water system installers. They had a new system, and they wanted to install it here." I covered up._

_"Oh, well maybe you should call that number, and invite them over for dinner." mother smiled._

_"But it didn't work!" I exclaimed._

_"Yes, we should banish them." Ella added._

_"Doesn't that seem a little harsh?" mother asked, unsure._

_"No...." Ella started, and when she couldn't come up with anything she added, "...and Sarah will tell you why. Sarah." _

_"Um. Their system would....uhh....poison our water....and....kill us." I said, looking around nervously, praying she would buy it._

_And she did. "Oh my, we should ban them. Oh, too bad I forgot their names. Oh, well. We'll get them next time." she said, then she scurried off...._

We haven't heard any news of them since then. And I'm pretty sure if they even showed their faces at this castle, they would be shot or something. Regardless, I doubt they would get close enough to do that, because of our new friends. Well, new friends of last month....wait. Oy. Never mind.

"I know that...but I was kind of hoping you could get worried, and then call for your savior, and then we could go back for a little bit. All these wedding plans are making my head spin. I mean, it doesn't help that John and I have nothing in common either. Everything I love, he hates. And everything I hate, he loves. It is so aggravating!" she complained. "I need a break, and Jack's house is my only break! Please! Just call them!" she begged.

"Ella! Get a hold of yourself, woman!" I snapped.

She straightened up. "You're right. Sorry. But, don't you feel it too?" she asked. "Oh, wait. No, you don't. Because you don't even go to your wedding plans." she answered herself.

"Alright, dipshit. Don't ask me questions, then answer them yourself. You have no idea how annoying that is. If you are going to ask a question, leave a damn pause in between it so I can at least attempt to answer." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "So, do you have any idea why mom wants me?" I asked, not really concerned. _Mom is the nice one. It's dad who is the mean one._

"Of course I do. She wants to ask you when the last time you saw Jake was." she answered.

"And why on Earth would she want to do that?" I asked, annoyed. We both walked out of the office, and headed down the stairs.

"Because...." Ella started, but she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Hello, Princess Sarah." Jake said, kissing my hand. _Fuck._

"...that would be why." Ella said, under her breath. _Yeah, thanks for the warning. Really, I appreciate it._

I looked around, the only people that were in the castle, were too busy running around doing errands. _Aka, I can say whatever the fuck I want._

"Alright, listen asshole. I don't like you. I don't want to marry you. I plan on finding a way out of this, like I always do. So, fuck off, drop the act, and leave me the hell alone." I said, my voice cold.

He looked startled, then he composed himself, and smirked. "Okay, Sarah, now you listen. I don't care what you want. Because I'm marrying you, whether you like it or not. We are combining kingdoms by doing this, and your father won't let you out of this. Plus, what would your people say?" he asked, already knowing the answer. But, unfortunately, unlike Ella, he gave me a pause to answer. And I had no answer, because I sure as hell wasn't going to admit defeat. "But, I will drop the whole gentlemen act, since you dropped the whole princess act." he added. _Ugh. Fucktard. Asshole. Dickhead. Sorry, venting._

Then he got really close to me, totally in my bubble space. "But I am so not leaving you alone. You've just made this whole thing very interesting." he said, in a husky voice.

I leaned over to his ear, and whispered, "Let this be war." Then I leaned back and said, "Sis, let's go. We have places to be, people to see." Then I laced my arm with hers, and walked away with my head held high.

_I'll show him. He will **never** have me._

_

* * *

_

*Alex*

"Come on! Let's go to a bar! We can do that whole, shake that entrance thing." Damon whined at me. _Ugh. One time you agree to go to a bar with him, and sing shake that with the guy, and you are reminded of it every day of your life. That was a desperate time. Why can't he see that?_

"Damon, I'm not going to go with you, into a hooker bar, and fuck some whore in my hummer truck." I retorted. _Jeez. I'm not a man-whore. He is._

Before Damon had a chance to reply, Jack ran into the room. I looked at the clock, it was 1. _Of course...._

"Please?" Jack begged. _Everyday, Jack ran to find me at one, to ask, no beg, if we can go visit the Princesses._

I sighed. I was about to start talking to him, when my Dad walked into the room. "Alex, phone." he told me, handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi. This is the King of this town. I need your assistance. A couple years ago, you protected my daughters, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir." I replied, confused on why he was calling. _What possible danger could there be? He needed me last time, not because of vampires stuff, because of some other weird thing._

"You are required to take care of my daughter, Gabriella. Your other strong brother, Damon, is required to take care of Sarah. Bring your other brother, Jack, for extra protection. There is currently a child here. Understood?" he ordered. _What?! How come Damon get's Sarah all to himself?! That is so not fucking fair!!! God dammit!!!! And a child? Is he talking about Chloe?! How about Damon protects his own damn kid!!!!  
_

"Understood, Sir. When would you like us to come?" I asked, with no emotion in my voice. _Ugh!!!!!!_

"Immediately. Good day." he said, then he hung up and I got the stupid dial tone. I threw the phone against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked, coming down the stairs.

I calmed myself down, before I let something bad happen. "Jack and Damon, let's go. Now." I ordered.

My father looked at me with a knowing look. Jack and Damon got their stuff, without asking questions. They knew not to mess with me while I'm like this. I'm the strongest anyawys. Before we went out the door, my father pulled me over.

"The reason you are being called, is because important people are coming from all around the world. Other kings, queens and princesses and princes. The princesses all have body gaurds. That's why, you are being hired." he informed me.

"Okay, so why did he call us?" I asked.

"You boys are the strongest people around. The King may not know you are vampires, but he knows you are strong and can protect his daughters." he told me. "And be careful. Danny and Juanita might come back." he added.

I nodded my head, and went out the door and to my car. Damon got in the passenger seat, and Jack got in the back.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." I told him, then I put the car in drive and sped off.

* * *

*Sarah*

My mother called me into the room, because she had an announcement. _Oh boy._

"Sarah, we just got you a body guard. We also have one for your sister, and little Chloe." she told me. _What?!_

My jaw dropped. "Who?" Ella asked.

"I don't really know. Your father made the call. They should be here soon. I want you girls to wait here for them, I'll be back in a little while. I have to go finish making some plans." she told us. With that, she left.

Ella and I waited in silence, because there was nothing to say. We were getting body guards whether we liked it or not. _Great, another person who can get one my nerves....._

And I never knew how right I was, until I saw Alex, Damon and Jack walk in through the door.

Ella passed out. I looked at her. _Oh you've got to be kidding me.....  
_

I looked back at them, to see if I was just imagining it. Nope, they were still there. "Uhhhh.....who's my body guard?" I asked.

Damon smirked. "That would be me." he said. _DAMMIT!!!!!_

"Oh, well, excuse me while I go puke my brains out." I said, about to get up when Ella grabbed onto me and said, "Oh my gosh, Sar. I just had the weirdest dream! Jack, Alex and Damon were..." she started, then she saw them standing there, and realized it wasn't a dream. And guess what she did? She fainted. Again.

"Um, shouldn't you do something about that?" Jack asked Alex. _You've got to be kidding me!! Alex gets to protect Ella?! Not fair!!! He's my protector!!!_

"I can't protect her from herself." Alex said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah, she'll be doing that for a while. She'll get use to the idea, and then she'll be all over you Jack Jack." I replied, in a bored tone. _Act like I am fine with Alex protecting Ella. I can do it!! He won't ever have to know it bothers me!!_

There was an awkward silence. It didn't help make the situation less awkward when Alex kept staring at me either. After a while, I got bored of looking away and pretending that I didn't notice him, and stared back. I just stared into his amazing, bright green eyes......

All of a sudden, the door slammed and I heard my mom say, "Oopsies." I snapped back into the situation, and looked back at my sister. But I could feel Alex's gaze still on me.

"Ah, good. You boys are here. So, basically all you have to do is follow around my girl wherever they go!! Jack, Chloe is upstairs. Now, you don't have to follow them in the bathroom, but other than that, EVERYWHERE!" my mother ordered. _Shit. I'm now changing in the bathroom. Not my room._

"Now, shoo shoo. Girls, you have plans to make. Maybe with guy body guards, they can help." she said, and added a wink. _Ugh. We are making **wedding** plans!!!! That is going to be really weird with Alex here......_

Wait a minute. Why would it be weird with Alex here? He's just my friend. Just friends. Nothing more.......or is there?

* * *

*Alex*

I couldn't look away from her. I just couldn't, it was like she was the only one in the room. I never would have stopped staring at her, if it wasn't for Jack loudly stating that he was going to go see Chloe.

"Hm?" was my genius response. Luckily, only Sarah heard it. _Or maybe that's not so lucky....._ She gave me this look....but I couldn't decipher what kind of look it was.

But I liked that she was looking at me. _Wow, I'm sounding a lot like my brother......AHHHHH!!!!_

"Chloe's room is right next to mine." Sarah said, in a business like voice. I looked around, and saw her mother still there. _Ah. That explains it._

"This way." she said. She brushed passed me, and that little touch, sent shivers down my spine.

_'What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this? Is she feeling it too?_' are all questions that ran through my mind over and over again as we followed the two princesses.

So, since Alice would kill me for thinking that, I decided to listen to Gabriella's thoughts.

_'Aw, Jack is so hot. Why can't I marry him? He's amazing, and we have a lot in common. He knows me so much. Way more than that stupid John guy. Hmmmmm....too bad he couldn't be my body guard. I mean, no offense to Alex or anything, but I want Jack. Alex can be with, Sar.' _she thought. I stopped listening there, I didn't need to start getting ideas. _Well.....more than I already have._

Once we got to the room, I couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Jack, do you want to switch?" I asked. Sarah looked at me suspiciously, Gabriella's eyes lit up, and Damon gave me a weird look.

_'Why do you want to hang out with my little, daughter all day?' _He asked, in my head. _What emotion is that in his voice? Jealousy? Is he jealous I'll get to guard his daughter, while he guards my girlfriend?_

Wait. Did I just call Sarah my girlfriend?

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed. Then he gave Gabriella a big, hug.

"Alex, switch with me." Damon demanded. _Yes!!! It worked!! I had a feeling he wouldn't like a goth guy raising his daughter, to be like me. He wants a preppy daughter....._

I glanced at Sarah, and caught her eyes. Her eyes said it all; she wanted me to agree. She wanted to spend time with me.

"Sure." I agreed. Damon looked over at the crib, and smiled at his little girl. _Huh, he has an emotional feeling to his little girl. I never would have guessed he was capable of loving someone else other than himself._

Sarah smiled at me, then looked at her sister, then Chloe. "Ella, I'll go get the plans, kay?" she said.

"Mhm." Gabriella said, smiling at Jack, not really paying any attention to Sarah. _So don't want to hear what's in her head._

Sarah brushed passed me, and started down the hallway. I followed her, watching the way she walked, as if she owned the world and everything in it. Which, in her case, she technically did.

She went walked into some room, and left the door open for me. I shut it after entering. She was looking for something in the corner of the room, when I felt the urge. The urge to kiss her. That kiss before she left, made me feel so alive. I wanted to feel that way again. I wanted to kiss her.

I walked over to her, no longer able to resist. I grabbed her, and pushed her towards the wall gently. My lips caught hers, and this time, there were no interruptions, no goodbyes to say, and no taxi's waiting. At first, she didn't respond. After a few seconds, she put her arms around my neck to pull me closer to her. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth, allowing my tongue entrance. My tongue explored her mouth, and it was amazing. The emotions were so strong, when she moaned, I was filled with delight. But then I remembered something......

She's engaged.

I'm making out, with an engaged princess, who's a human.

I reluctantly pulled back. And just looked into her eyes.

She steadied her breath, and softly asked, "Why did you stop?"

"You're engaged." I reminded her.

"Yeah, there will be no wedding. I don't even know him. I'm going to bust out of this joint, long before then." she told me.

I had millions of questions, but before I could even form a sentence in my mind, he lips touched mine, and it all left my mind.

I focused on here, and now.

I was starting to really get into it, when there was a loud knock on the door.

**A/N That is where I'm leaving you guys!!!! Muahaha! Sorry for updating so late, but I was having a bit of trouble. It would have taking a lot longer to get out of my mini writers block, if it wasn't for iluvedward4ever. She helped me get this out, with the idea of having the guys hired as body guards!!!! So, this chapter is for her!!!! =] I'll update when I can!!!! Until then... - Sam**


	8. Unladylike Behavior

**Unlady-like Behavior**

_Shit shit shit!! Someone is at the door, as I cheat on my fiance with my body guard! Holy** shit**!!!_

Alex pulled back, looked scared for half a second, looked in the direction of the door and....hissed? _Well, he is a vampire, I guess he can do that..._

"What do you want?" I called out, making my voice controlled and even.

"It's me, Jake. What are you doing in there? And who is the other person?" he asked, on guard. _Ugh._

I rolled my eyes. "Not that it is any of your business, but if you must know, I'm getting plans. And the only person in here is my stupid body guard." I said, winking at Alex so he would know that I'm just adding the stupid thing for a full effect.

He smiled, and started placing little kisses up and down my neck. I had to concentrate really hard in order to listen and respond to Jake.

"Which plans?" Jake asked, humor now in his voice. _He wouldn't be so smug if he knew what was going on in here...._

"None of your fucking business plans! Duh!" I retorted, as Alex started nibbling on my ear. He did it gentle enough so his teeth wouldn't pierce my skin, and just hard enough to make my whole body tingle with delight. I had to bite my finger to hold back the moan that was trying to escape my lips.

I heard him chuckle outside the door. _Oh my god, this guy seems so pathetic right now. He just needs to GO AWAY!!! _"Alright then. Can I speak to your body guard quickly?" he asked. Alex hesitantly pulled back, and I sighed. _Of course he has to go ruin it. GAH!!!_

Alex turned around and walked towards the door, and I started actually looking for the stupid plans. _Maybe I'll just burn them instead..._

I finally found the plans, and I headed over to where Alex and Jake were and froze. They were currently in the middle of a stare down, only Jake was starting to smirk.

They exchanged a few words, that I didn't get to hear before I was noticed.

"Princess Sarah, let's go. We should get back to your sister." Alex said, still glaring at Jake. He grabbed my hand that wasn't holding the plans, and basically dragged me down the hall. I looked back and saw Jake standing there with his arms crossed, and surprisingly glaring. "I'll take that as a **no**." he called to us as we ran along.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Alex, slightly breathless from the fast walk. "Just keep walking. We aren't out of hearing distance quite yet." he said, in a firm voice, leaving me no room for an argument. So, I just let him tow me along. Only we weren't headed for my room, we were headed to the complaint room. _Good. I'll be able to ask some questions. _

Once we got in the complaint room, Alex slammed the door, turned to me, and slowly walked to me. Once he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around me, and leaned down to kiss me again. But I wanted to talk, so I turned my head and he kissed my cheek. "I have a million questions." I stated, exaggerating just a bit.

He sighed and pulled back. "Of course you do." he said, with a small smile.

"What the hell happened back there?" I asked, slightly irritated. _I don't like being out of the loop!!! Or left in the dark!! Well, not literally the dark. Because in a literal sense, I love the dark. Figurativly though, I hate it. Make sense??_

"Calm down, love. He was just being a nuisance...." Alex told me. _Did he just call me love????_

"1. Don't call me love. My name is Princess Sarah to you, mister! And 2, how was he being a nuisance?" I asked.

"Okay...Princess Sarah," Alex said, yet it hurt when he said it. I mean, I know I told him to call me that, but still.... "He wanted me to put camera's in all of your rooms, then give them back to him. I said no, and gave him a look. Then he was mocking me, saying I'd never have a chance with you. But that's the sad part, I have you, while he does not..." he trailed.

"You don't have me." I said. _Well, not yet. _"No one does. I'm my own person, and I don't rely on a man. Nor will I ever." I paused. "....but, I am very much attracted to you. I'll admit that. And I'd love to get to know you more." I told him, smiled suggestively.

He raised an eyebrow, and one of his gorgeous smiles was slowly creeping onto his face. He pulled me close to him, and our lips touched and I felt many emotions all at once. Most of them, I had never felt before. Actually, all of them I hadn't felt ever before. The lust, the sudden need I had for Alex. I wanted him everywhere.....**all** over me....

That's when I felt something pressed against my waist. I pulled back and reached down. And giggled like the girl I am. "You have a boner." I said, trying to contain the laughter that was about to escape. Out of all the guys I've been with, none of them had gotten a boner. Then again, I wasn't making out with any of them either.

If he could blush, I swear he would have. He looked away. "Well this is awkward." he stated. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, I burst out laughing.

"Sarah, this is not funny." he whined. I just laughed harder. Once I got it all out, he asked, "Are you done?"

I nodded, still smiling. "That's going to be a good story to tell everyone." I told him, smiling innocently.

A dark look came over his features. "You wouldn't."

I ran to the door, and saw that there were a couple people in the hallways. _Good. I can be safe, he won't try anything with people around.... _"Oh, I would." I laughed. Then I walked quickly out in to the hallway. But he didn't follow. I turned around and gave him a look. He stuck his head out of the doorway. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"You'd have to come out into the hallway to get there." I told him.

"Fine. I'll just do what I need to do in this room...right here." he stated, then his head was gone. _Oh dear god._

I just shook my head, deciding it was best to just go back to Chloe's room. But when I got there, Jack and Ella weren't there. Only Damon and Chloe. He was looking at her in her crib, smiling like a goofball....But it was cute.

"You aren't the self-centered man whore I thought you were." I said, aloud. "Well, you are still a man-whore. But....you love someone else other than yourself. That's a start, right?" I corrected myself.

Damon looked at me now. "What are you doing here? Trying to 'Change me for the better' or something?" he asked. _Defensive much?_

"I came here looking for my sister. And saw you looking at your daughter, that I'm raising like my daughter. In my castle. I believe I have the right to be here." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Her and 'Jackey Wackey' went on a little tour of the castle. You would have known that, if you were here an hour ago, when they left." he said, giving me a look. One that says, 'What the hell have you been up to?'.

"Oh. I ran into Jake." I said, with disgust. Damon just laughed at me. _Typical. What the hell am I doing here? Jack and Ella are walking around somewhere. That means I can do what I damn well please...._

"Wait....if it's been an hour, then it's time for Chloe to wake up. She has to have her bottle. And if we don't wake her up now, she will **never** go to sleep tonight." I told him. It's true. One time, we thought we should let her sleep. Big mistake. She was off the wall until midnight, and even then, we all fell asleep before she did.

Damon stepped back as I went to Chloe's crib and gently woke her up. "Wakey up time, my baby girl." I said, in a soft voice.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled brilliantly up at me. She reached up for me, and I gently picked her up. "Look, Daddy is here." I told her, in an excited voice. No, I'm not too fond of Damon personally. But Chloe is his kid, and she loves him too. Just like I know he loves her, whether he admits it or not.

Her little jaw dropped, and she eagerly looked around the room. When she found Damon, she squealed with delight. _Awwww. _A soft, gentle, father-like look came across his features. "Want to feed her?" I asked him.

His face lit up. "You would really want me to?" he asked.

I smiled warmly. "She's your daughter. Just like she is my daughter. Of course I want you to feed her." I told him.

Chloe reached for Damon, turning her perfect smile on him. He held her, and I gave him the bottle. "Do you remember how I fed her?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. And fed Chloe, just like, if not better, than any other dad would feed his precious daughter. _I'm so proud. The man-whore can feed a baby._

I sat down on the floor, and started with the wedding stuff. No, there wasn't going to be a wedding. But, I have to make them. Just so my parents won't be on my case, or suspicious about my intentions....

_Sigh. When will this end?_

I ask myself that, but I already know the answer: As soon as possible.

* * *

*Alex*

I followed Sarah's scent through the hallways, and found her working on some plans, while Damon was holding Chloe. _Awww. Damon's a daddy. Damn, never thought I would think that. I mean, most of the whore's Damon's slept with would have an abortion. Can't risk being pregnant when you are a hooker. And Damon's also not exactly that kid type...._

"Are you going to change her diaper?" I asked Damon. "Because the kid has a poopy." I told him, smirking.

He gave me a dirty look. "She has a name. Her name is Chloe." he told me. I rolled my eyes. _Like I'm not aware of my niece's name._

"I know that. You didn't answer the question though." I stated.

"Well you are the mind reader." he reminded me. '_I don't know how to change a diaper.'_he thought. Of course not.....well....I don't either....umm....

Sarah got up, and walked over to him. "Give me my daughter. I'll change her diaper." she told him. He gave her Chloe, and and quickly changed the baby's diaper. _She was really quiet as she did too....how unusual...._

"You're good at that." I commented.

She just rolled her eyes. "It's not rocket science, boys." she retorted. _There's the girl I know and love.....wait. Did I just admit that I love her?_

"Let's go, Alex. I have places to be. I have a meeting downstairs, and then we have the royal dinner, and then I have to go to the list of complaints room and sort through them." she told me.

"Quite a list." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Follow me." she ordered.

She brushed past me, almost like she was purposely doing it, just to tease me. Regardless, it worked.

I did as she said, and followed her through the confusing hallways, and down staircases. Really, if I wasn't a vampire, I don't think I'd be able to know where the hell I was going in this place. But I couldn't take it any longer....I had to ask....

"Did you tell Damon about the....you know?" I asked Sarah.

She giggled. "Oh yeah. No, I didn't tell him. If I told him, do you really think he would have just not said anything to you when you walked in?" she asked. _Good point._

"You aren't going to tell anyone, though, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I thought about that as I was making **wedding** plans. I can't tell anyone. Otherwise I'd be known as some cheating....whore." she said, frustrated. "Even though I am one, I don't want to be called it..."

"You are not a whore." I argued, enraged that she would even think such a thought.

"Yes I am. I'm making out with my body guard, and I'm engaged. I'm pretty sure I've won the title of 'whore'" she told me, not making eye contact with me.

"But you don't love him. And you don't want to marry him. It's forced. Plus, you haven't slept with either of us...." I trailed. Which is really disappointing. I really wished she would have just come back in that room earlier, so we could have...

"I can't have sex until after marriage." she said, with some weird emotion in her voice. Disappointment??

The rest of the walk to the meeting was silent. Multiple times I tried to bring up conversation, but I couldn't think of anything but sex at the moment. What it would be like to have her alone....at my house....in my room....on my bed....or against the wall....or the floor....anywhere really....and **everywhere.** Every step we took, I could picture myself stopping and just ravishing her right there in the hallway, not giving a damn who saw. Plus I'd love to wipe that smug look that the mutt had when we last saw him, after he interrupted us....

We entered the meeting room, and I pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down. I was just standing behind her chair, being her body guard, when Jake entered and asked to speak to me alone.

I walked out with him, being a perfect gentleman...

"What do you want? I already told you I'm not videotaping her changing for you." I hissed.

"Actually, I came her to ask you what it would take for you to leave." he told me. _Huh?_

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked.

He gave me a dirty look. "I'm not an idiot. I can smell you on her, and her smell is on you." he told me. _Forgot he could smell......._

I smirked. "I'm glad you can smell that. So you know that she prefers me over you." I said. _She also has kissed me, not you. Cheats on you, with me....._

He frowned. "I'm taking it you aren't going to leave the easy way?" he asked, rhetorically.

I got in his face. I was talling than him, and stronger than him. And, well, I'm just a very intimidating person. "Oh no. I'm not leaving **at all**." I stated, my voice ice cold.

He was a bit intimidated, but not as much as I wanted him to be. "Well then, I have no other choice to attempt to be civil." he said.

"You were only going to 'attempt to be civil' because you thought that she was going to fall in love with you, marry you, sleep with you....and I'd have to watch it all. You would love to see my suffering. But, mutt, you realize that won't happen ever. But especially not with me here, because, well....as she told me....she's attracted to me. Not you, me. So you are going to try to get rid of me." I said, glaring at him.

He stepped back. "You'll hear. In the end of this, she will be mine. But you won't actually be able to see it, because you'll be in exile when I'm through with you." he threatened.

"I'm not scared of puppies." I retorted. _I would kill this mother fucker if it weren't for the fact that people would notice he was missing. _

He just glared at me, then walked back into the meeting room. I went in once I calmed down a bit. The vampire inside me was still very angered, but that part of me wouldn't come out. Not now. During the whole meeting I just stared at Sarah, watching all her cute little movements, that most people don't think of as anything significant. Like when she flips her hair back, or moves her hand in the air, or hold her head with her hands. Little things humans do, that vampires, just don't.

_Nothing in this planet, will keep me away from you, my love. Not without a fight._

**A/N: That's all for now!!! Sorry it's a bit short, but you'll deal. Anyways, I'm doing this with all my stories now. Depending on how many reviews I get for each chapter, decides the length of the next chapter. So....**

**0-3 Reviews for this chapter, no new chapter.**

**4-6 Reviews for this chapter, a short new chapter.**

**7-10 Reviews for this chapter, a medium new chapter.**

**10-13 Reviews for this chapter, a long new chapter.**

**14 or more reviews for this chapter, a really long new chapter!!!!!**

**So review people!!!! Til then... - Sam**


	9. Day Off

**Day Off**

Dear Diary,

The past couple of weeks have been really....different. I tried to be good and not fool around with Alex, but he's just there all the time. I just felt the need to. As for my "fiance", he's been keeping distance. Alex seemed real smug about it (note to self, ask about that later). Unfortunately, today is their day off. They've been here for a month, and only today they get a day off. And to make this even worse, the reason why is because we are visiting Jake's family, in a different kingdom. The day off, is actually a weekend off. Boo me. I am really dreading this...

My sister is calling. I'll write how it goes later.

- Sarah

* * *

I walked down the hall and met my sister.

"What's wrong sis?" I asked her.

She looked down, sad. "What if Danny and Juanita attack again? And we don't have anyone to protect us." she admitted. _Oy. _I tried not to roll my eyes.

"We have Jake's people to protect us. We'll be okay for that. I'm more worried about what little charades we will have to do." I told her. _Like having to let Jake put his filthy arm around me._

She rolled her eyes. "Acting, your strong point, as if you are in love with your husband, your weak point. It will balance out sis!! But we can't control Danny or Juanita!" she exclaimed.

"He is **not**my husband, he's my fiance!" I corrected, irritated at her persistence with the whole 'We're in danger, Jack fuck me!' charade.

"You know what I meant." she reminded me. _Ugh, sisters._

"Girls, get down here!" my father bellowed. So, us being the perfect daughters, went downstairs only to be escorted to a carriage.

To put this in simple terms, it was a ride of hell. I had to sit next to Jake the whole time, and pretend to be interested in how is castle was designed by 'the best artist in this time'. Like seriously, who gives a damn?! Anyways, after the ride, I was escorted to my room for the time being. And as you can guess, it's not an individual room. Oh no, out of the 50 guest rooms, I had to be in Jake's room. Speaking of which, that's where we are now.

I was unpacking as Jake talked about god knows what. "You're not listening, are you?" Jake finally asked.

I smiled and turned around. "What do you think?" Hahaha, I just love answering questions...with more questions!!!!!

He frowned. "I'm not in the mood for games, Sarah. This is serious." he said, in a strangely urgent voice. _What's wrong? Worried of me finding some way of ruining your life?.....hmmm....That actually sounds like fun!_

"Enlighten me." I said sarcastically, as I turned to unpack more of my clothes.

Before I had time to think he was right there, holding my face so I was looking straight in his eyes. "This is about your safety, so I suggest you listen. You don't want to get hurt, do you?" he asked, his voice low.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, anger rising. Jake backed away, never taking his eyes off me.

"Of course not. You're my fiance. It was a warning about the people here." he told me.

I glared. "If I'm not safe, then you should have let me bring my body guard. He **always** keeps me safe." _Yes, I'm aware of the mega bitch I'm being. But as far as I'm concerned, he was asking for it._

He looked like he wasn't sure whether he should laugh or be offended, but who really knows. "You didn't let me finish. I was warning you that the people here, can, and will hurt you if you give them the chance. Which is why...you must always stay by my side. It's also why you are rooming with me instead of staying in a guest room." he informed me. Then he got close. "As for your body guard, after this little weekend, you won't want anything to do with that blood sucking body guard of yours." he whispered.

My reaction? Kneeing him in the balls.

Jake knelt on the floor, in major pain. His eyes were also starting to water. But he didn't make a sound as they did so. _Awww trying to show that you can withstand pain?? Don't care._

I got down to his level and whispered, "Over my dead body." I stood up and got back to unpacking.

As I did so, I heard Jake mutter as he got up, "That's what I'm afraid of. You realizing as he kills you, that I'm the one for you."

I pretended not to hear this. I really did. But somehow, his words reminded me of the harsh reality in this. I'm just a human. Alex is a fucking vampire. He can easily kill me. I mean, he hasn't even looked like he wanted to bite me yet or anything like that. But still....there's always that danger. Well, unless he changed me. But...I'm not sure I want that. I mean, it sounds cool. But giving up humanity is a big thing.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe just marrying Jake is the best thing in this situation._

I finished unpacking, and Jake wrapped his arm around my waist. "Dinner time." he said, while smirking like he knew something I didn't know.

_Then again, I'm most likely **wrong.**_

* * *

*Third person point of view*

Juanita and Danny sat across a table, planning a strategy that could get them exactly what they need.

"Are you sure this time?" Danny asked, irritated at how long this plan took to make.

Juanita nodded his head. "I'm sure. But are you sure that those other guys know how to change us back? I can't stand being a leach." he confessed.

"If they don't know, we can just kill them I guess." Danny answered. It was silent for a moment, before Danny asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's head to the dog's castle." Juanita said. Both guys left, on their way to Jake and John's castle.

* * *

*Sarah's point of view*

Dinner was huge. It took **forever**to eat. The table was huge and it fit with a whole bunch of people that I didn't know! I only met some of Jake's "closest" friends. If you thought Jake was bad, his friends are worse. Ryan, Kayne and Ethan. All three of them, will drive you insane. Ryan just asks random fucking questions that mean absolutely nothing, Kayne translates everything you say into some dirty thing, and Ethan has this really obnoxious laugh that makes you want to jump of a bridge. Let's just say that I was happy to be back in my room, even if Jake was there.

"Thank god that's done." I sighed in relief. I plopped down on the couch, that I didn't notice while unpacking. "I'll sleep here, by the way." I added.

Jake just looked amused. "I've never seen you like this before. I mean, I know you aren't the perfect princess that everyone else sees. I guess it's just good to see you aren't like that just around me."

"I didn't quite follow that, but I'll take it as a compliment. So thanks." I said, taking of my dress. Jake's eyes were on me the whole time. "I have sweatpants underneath perv!" I shouted, as I put my dress away.

"Always wondered what you wore to bed." he said, smirking. I just rolled my eyes. _No need to waste my time with this guy. Hmmm....he reminds me of someone....but who...._

"DAMON!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. Jake's eyes narrowed, and he looked out the window. "Did he just contact you?" he asked, his voice a bit off.

I laughed. "No, no. I just remembered what a perv Damon was, and how you and him would be great friends." I told him, only because I know he wouldn't like the comment. He growled in response. "Okay, are you like, a dog or something?" I asked, in a half joking way.

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't your **precious** Alex tell you?" he asked. I decided to take my mother's advice. If I don't have anything nice to say, I just won't say anything at all. I think he got the hint, because he answered my question. "I'm a werewolf." he answered, looking down. I felt a bit overwhelmed. I mean, I just got use to the fact that vampires exist, and Alex being one and my child being one, but now we add other stuff in... on that I'm suppose to marry... it's just insane. Even though I somewhat had a feeling he was a werewolf, I couldn't be sure.

"I'm going outside for a walk. Don't...don't follow me, okay?" I said, putting some raw emotion in my words. _I need to be alone right now. No...not alone...._

I found myself right outside John and my sister's room. I knocked and my sister answered, still in her dress from dinner. _I didn't expect any different. She's extremely....shy. And well, I don't really know John, but if he's anything like Jake she would be blushing all night. And I'm sure she wouldn't want that. _

"Let's talk a walk, sis. I have some stuff to tell you." I told her. She looked curious, but didn't ask anything about it. Well, not yet. I'm sure she will, she just has not yet. She told John she was going for a walk with me, he told her to be careful, and then went back to reading. _Wow. That was...civil. If Jake hadn't just told me he was a werewolf, he would have never let me leave without him._

"So...how is John?" I asked, my curiosity momentarily making me forget about the whole Jake is a werewolf thing.

"He's not bad. A bit shy, actually. When we're alone, it feels like we are both trying to ignore each other. I think he was forced into the marriage too." she told me. It was silent as she thought about it. And I let it be silent, because I was looking at the scenery. "How is Jake?" she asked.

I groaned. "He's a pig, and he's annoying..." I listed.

"Sounds like your type." she giggled. I resisted the urge to slap her, because I knew she was just messing with me....or was she?

"Anyways, I had something to tell you that is really important, and kinda freaky! Jake is, and John is possible a-" I started, but never got to finish because something hit me in the back of the head, and I drifted off into the blackness of the night.

* * *

I woke up and I was in an unfamiliar room, along with my sister. There were no windows. Just a white carpet, and beige walls, with one door on the far side of the room. I could see my sister was regaining consciousness, but neither of us was going to try the door. We're not stupid, it's obviously locked. Because we were kidnapped.

Again.

_They just had to take a fucking day off...._

**A/N: That's all for now!!! A big thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter!!! It really meant a lot. This is your warning, I'm busy. I have a job at the hospital, I just came back from vacation, I sometimes have to take care of my siblings, and my brother tends to hog the computer. I love writing for this story, and I don't plan on stopping any time soon despite my personal issues. So just bear with me, and I'll get chapters out as soon as I can. Anyways, review please!!!!! I wanna know what you think!!! - Sam**


	10. Here We Go

**A/N: Sorry for dropping off the face of the planet for a couple months. I just got back my internet that was turned off in the middle of summer =( And I was updating other stories and had school and family stuff. But at least I'm back now!!! Woot woot!!!! So let the reading of this chapter begin!!!!**

**Here We Go**

*Sarah's POV*

My sister stirred next to me, and that's when I realized we weren't tied up or anything. _Well that's __**SUCH **__a big help. I mean, __**really**__ God?! You couldn't have given me a better leverage than that?!_

"Sis..." I said, shaking her.

"What happened?!" she practically shouted, jumping at the movement.

"Nothing yet. Just you know...we've been kidnapped. Again. But I have a feeling its not by the good guys." I informed her.

She looked scared. "I told you! I **told**you this was going to happen! But noooo! You didn't listen to me!" she shouted. _Didn't see that one coming._

"Well little miss perfect, saying 'I told you so' isn't going to get us out of the situation!" I hissed. She quieted, and we both sat in thought for a little while.

Plan A: Fight them. Dumbest idea on the planet, but still some sort of plan.

Plan B: Do nothing and probably die. Probably more dumb than plan A.

Plan C: Find some way to get some sort of message out. High chance of not happening.

Plan D: Negotiate. Depending on what they want....it might work.

And um that's all the plans I got. I wonder what my sister's plans are....hmmmm....

"Negotiate?" we both said at the same time. Normally, we would have smiled at saying the same thing at the same time. But you know, this isn't really a normal circumstance (although if it keeps reoccurring we just might make it one).

We both nodded, then sat lady like waiting. A couple of minutes, hours (who cares when the damn point is that we waited) Juanita and Danny came through the door.

"Here's how it's going to go. You're going to call your little vampire friends over." Danny stated.

"Then you're free to go, as long as you say nothing." Juanita finished. I was about to open my mouth, when I realized....that's a pretty good deal. I mean the guys can handle themselves, right?

"That would work great...if we knew how to call them, that is." my sister said, sourly. _Oh yeah. Forgot about that part._

This statement made Danny storm out of the room. _Dramatic much?_

Juanita sighed. "Don't bother with him. He's just pissed because we fucked up. Again. We really thought stealing you royal bitches would make them come rescue you or somethin." he said.

"Why do you want to talk to them? Can't you just go knock on their door?" I asked, pointing out the obvious. _I mean really you are of the same race. _

He glared at me. "Don't you think we've already tried that? They don't want that genius kid to change us back into what we really are." he sighed.

Ella gulped. "What would that be?" she asked, not really wanting the answer.

"A vampire **hunter**." he answered.

* * *

*Jake's POV*

I paced back and forth in my room. Every twenty paces, I check my watch.

_10:01_

Shit. It's been an hour already. And a minute. I rubbed my hand through my hair. This was not what was suppose to happen.

_Why did I say that? Why would I tell her? Ugh._

Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's what I am. Of course she was going to take the leach's side, she loathes me.

_For now. She'll see, won't she? That Alex isn't the perfect being she believes he is._

I rolled my eyes. Alex, and perfect, in the same book? Ha, makes me laugh. No one is perfect, especially not vampires.

_She's falling for him though..._

I shook away the thought. The only important thing right now, is her safety. She's been gone for an hour.

_She probably saw her sister..._

I rushed over to John's room and knocked on the door. He opened it, and his face fell when he saw me. "I was hoping you were Gabriella." he stated, opening the door to let me in. _Damn. They both went on a walk._

"With Sarah, right?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. _He's not going to be happy I spilled the beans._

"Yes...what's wrong Jake? What did you do now?" he asked, lazily.

"I got in a fight with Sarah." I answered, honestly.

John rolled his eyes. "Shocking." he said, sarcastically. Yeah, I told him what a bold girl Sarah is. He was amused, and said he'd like to watch sometime. _Great pal._

"Well it wasn't exactly a fight, but more as a...erm....slip." I said, carefully.

John's eyes narrowed. "Define what you mean by slip."

I sighed. "She knows what we are." I said, quietly.

He smacked his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me." he hoped. _Well that's being a bit melodramatic, don't you think? I mean, at least we have nothing to hide._

"You're a retard." he said, glaring at me.

"Well it's not as bad as the time that you rode in through a store window on your motorcycle to get back a candy bar you claimed some kid stole." I reminded him.

"It was cherry cough drops, thanks. And you know cherry is my favorite!" he exclaimed.

"So you break windows and make a huge scene? Yeah, and I'm the retard." I said, sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "You are. I had reason, you had no reason to tell Sarah our secret." he retorted. "Besides, that was the old, wild me. I'm much more calm and mature now." he added.

"That happened three days ago." I reminded him.

"Well that was the old me. I'm three days older, aren't I? At least I'm mature enough not to let a girl edge me to spilling my secrets." he said, knowing I couldn't comment. He had a smug look on his face when I said nothing. _Bastard._

"I didn't come here to tell you that. I came here to tell you they've been gone for an hour, and I'm worried about Sarah." I admitted, quietly.

John was silent. "What are we waiting for? Let's go out and get them." he said, brushing past me.

At that moment, I knew he wasn't just doing this for me.

No, he fell for a princess too.

* * *

*Sarah's POV*

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but soon I knew everything about Juanita and Danny. Ahem...let me tell you their story...

Danny and Juanita grew up in a home of vampire hunters. It was in their blood, it was who they were raised to be. To destroy every vampire they came into contact with. They were the strongest of their kind. They loathe vampires with a passion, and their worst nightmare is to be one.

So, one sick bastard, killed both their parents, but turned them into what they hated most. Obviously, the two of them killed the fucker, but still, it was a horrible experience in itself. Now, in order for them to be accepted back into the Vampire Hunter community (no idea one of those existed, but apparently they're everywhere!) they must find the cure. For vampirism. Crazy, right?

Well, somehow (Juanita said he can't tell me how) they found out about Jack. They also heard that these vampires protect the princesses (Ella and myself) and are trying to be good. Juanita and Danny didn't care for them, but while making this proposal they offered to cure them if Jack comes up with it. Jack and his family clearly refused. So, they kidnap us, and try to lure them is.

Okay, so I probably just butchered their life story, but that's because it gets worse!! If Jack doesn't make this cure, they'll kill us. Yup, you heard me right.

"We didn't do anything though." I told Juanita.

He shrugged. "You know too much anyways. We can't have them knowing anything. One of them reads minds you know." he warned. _Too little to late, dude._

"Yeah, well he can't read our minds. We're of noble blood. For some reason, these powers don't work on us." I shrugged. Which, as you know, is only a half lie.

He looked confused but then shrugged it away. "Fine, then we'll just use you guys as bait until they come." he said, leaving the room.

I stood up. "THERE WILL BE OTHER PEOPLE LOOKING FOR US YOU KNOW!" I shouted. _Well, maybe Jake won't care...._

There was no answer, so I sat down and crossed my arms. "I hate being a princess." I stated.

Ella sighed. "Sis, other people have it way worse than we do. Think positive." she ordered.

"I don't wanna." I said, stubbornly. _Pathetic, right?_

"Then quit you're complaining. It's your own fault." she said, with her head held high. _I wish I could be as positive like she is...._

All of a sudden, there were two loud noises and the door opened.

The person, however, was not Danny or Juanita. It wasn't Jake or John. It wasn't even Alex and his family. Nope, it was a complete stranger.

He smiled. "Hey, I'm William. I'm here to pick up two princesses for Alex." he said, smirking.

**A/N: And that is where I'm leaving you!!!! Sorry it's a bit on the short side...just be happy it's something, right? Oh, I hate to say this but...Jake is growing on me just a tad. I mean, did you read that up there? How touching!!! Or did you think it wasn't? o.O You tell me!! Review people!!!! Thanks for reading!!! - Sam**


	11. AN

**A/N: For starters, this isn't a new chapter. I hate to say this, but I'm putting this story on hold for a bit. It's getting a bit difficult to write for it and its taking a lot of time for me to update. So, I'm going to work on my other stories (old and new), maybe even finish up a few. Then I'll reread this story and the reviews and hopefully it will come easier for me and I'll start updating again. I'm really sorry.**

**On the other hand, if you would like something to read, I have other stories =) Including two new ones I'm writing with iluvedward4ever. Please check them out!**

**Once again, I'm wicked sorry. And I'm pretty sure Hira is going to kill me for this, so you won't have to. Sorry!**

**Sincerely, Sam.**


	12. Bill

**A/N: Once upon a time, this story was put on hold...GASP! I know what you're thinking, it's probably like: "She finally got off her little break from this story! OMG!" Yes, well, when my internet was down, I decided to write this. Of course, I didn't post it for awhile *dodges object launched by Hira* but it's here now! So quit being mad at me *cough cough hira* and start reading the damn chapter! - Sam**

**Bill**

I gave him a questioning look. "Alex never mentioned a William..."

"Sis, we don't have time for this. Escape now, question later!" Ella hissed, while grabbing my arm. "Lead the way, William!"

William lead the way out, occasionally pulled Ella, which then in turn pulled me too, just in time for the entire place to blow up. I turned back and looked up, with wide eyes. "Holy shit."

Ella didn't even bother scolding me the swearing, she was too busy staring at the now large fire, eyes widened with horror. "Danny and Juanita are still inside there!" She cried.

"Yeah, that wasn't me." William said, staring at the fire with a bored expression.

I felt bad for Danny and Juanita. I truly didn't think they deserved to be blown to smithereens. But the question is, who did it?

"It was your precious Alex that did it." Jake said, coming out of the forest. Please tell me he didn't just read my mind...wait no, that would be Alex, and he can't even read my mind. _Nevermind, it's all good!_

Alex came out from the other side of the forest, therefore putting William, Ella and I in the middle. "No one was speaking to you, mongrel."

"Alex, it's very rude to-" Ella started, trying to regain herself, but then she received Alex's death glare and shut up, returning her gaze to the fire. _Okay so it's not so good._

I turned on Alex. "You did this." I accused.

"To save you." Alex said and Jack appeared next to him and cleared his throat. Alex rolled his eyes. "And your sister."

John came out and stood next to Jake. "Well you didn't have to blow up the entire building to do so." John stated.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "We didn't ask for your opinion, mutt."

John smirked. "We never said we cared, leach."

Ella looked back and forth between the two of them, more confused than ever. "Why do you guys call each other that?"

"Oh because Jack is a vampire and John is a werewolf. This is common behavior, while there may be no war, we just don't like each other." William filled her in. _Oh it's really not good. And William is...a vampire too...shit..._

Ella fainted. Yup, passed out. In the middle of a field. With a burning building in the background. And while Jack and John argued about who's fault it was for William spilling the beans, William picked up my sister so she wouldn't be on the ground.

Feeling that she was safe for the moment, I turned to my own dilemma. "Okay, you two idiots, let's clear this up. Alex blew up the building correct?"

"Correct." Alex confirmed.

"Without checking to see if you and Ella were inside." Jake added.

"You what?"

Alex glared at Jake. "We didn't need to check, we already knew they were out of the building. It's a vampire thing, you wouldn't get it."

"Thank God for that."

"Enough!" I exclaimed. "Alex blew up with the building..." I said, trying not to scream the last part, "...without the checking."

"Yes." They both said, before glaring at each other.

I turned to Jake. "Why are you here?"

"I came to look for you. I was worried." He said, meaning every word. _Yeah because if his fiance dies, the kingdoms will start a war rather than unite. And honestly, I doubt my kingdom would win since his is made up of all these werewolves._

"You shouldn't of let her out of her sight, you fucking idiot, you must of known she had people after her! Especially when her father hired bodyguards!" Alex pointed out, pissed off for God only knows why.

"Well he hired shit ones, didn't he? Because you were going to blow her up!"

"I knew she wasn't in there! You know that!"

"No I don't! You're fucking crazy!"

As they fought, I zoned out for awhile. Until I heard them start to say that I was going to choose one of them, and right now I was furious with both, while Jack and John were fighting about who Ella would choose as they both tried to get her from William. Then, an idea hit me.

I smiled and ran over to William, leaving Alex and Jake behind. They didn't notice I was gone and probably wouldn't until I actually left. "Hey, I know my sister. Jack and John...go fight it out or something."

"Violence isn't necessarily the answer..." Jack trailed.

John rolled his eyes. "Says you." He said, as he started to circle Jack. Jack automatically went in a defensive posture, eyes never leaving his opponent.

William offered me my sister, taking my attention away from all the fighting. "Take her. I'm going to get out of here."

I shook my head. "Take us with you. I can't stand being here."

William looked at me for a minute, as he had a battle within himself on whether or not he should take us with him. The side that favored what I wanted won, "Follow me." I did and it lead us to a motorcycle.

"Uh how is this going to fit the three of us?" I asked.

"Well you and your sister are small. I'll hold your sister on my back and can work the pedal to make it go...but you'll have to be in front steering."

I grinned, wicked excited, "Sweet!"

I hopped on eagerly and William hesitantly followed, most likely second guessing his own choice. Because really, a princess who's never driven anything in her life, steering a beautiful motorcycle like this, is a stupid idea. If I'm being honest, I'm probably gonna crash and severely injure us all. _Who cares? Let's do this!_

The minute William was on and securely held onto Ella he asked, "Are you ready? Do you have a firm grip? Do you know where the break is?"

I nodded enthusiastically, when really I wasn't paying any attention.

He took a deep breath. "Okay... let's get this over with." Then we were speeding off! I was so surprised at the sudden quickness, I almost squeezed the handles (and apparently the break is on one of them) but then William yelled at me so I didn't, I just focused on the road and steered. It was super fun! It would have been more fun if William hadn't kept repeating, 'Holy shit, this chick is going to ruin my bike and kill all of us', over and over.

Anyways, I knew it was all done when William said, "Wow, you actually can listen and take directions. Score for the princess." He put his hand over mine and gently squeezed the brake, making a smooth stop.

I looked up, smiling. "Wow, you can actually give a compliment. Score for the vampire."

He smirked. "Just get off my bike."

"Pushy." I said, while getting off. William took my sister off his back and positioned her over his shoulder so he had one free hand. He got off the bike and put up the kick stand. "Follow." He ordered, leading me up the dirt driveway to a door of a small, dark green house.

"Where are we?" I asked, curiously.

"My house." He said, getting the keys out of his pocket and then unlocking the door. William motioned for me to come in. "It's located geographically on the border of Terabithia and Sohania." Sohania is a neighboring kingdom. And no, it isn't Jake's. It's a peaceful kingdom that is in the middle of our two kingdoms.

"Oh. Well thank you very much for helping my sister and I out." I said softly, as William layed my sister on his couch. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful and all, but why did you do it?"

For the first time since I was rescued by him, I actually got to take a good look at William. He had dark brown hair, that wasn't long enough to reach his eyes, but was sort of wavy. His eyes were blue, but not like Jack's, they were darker, like mine use to be when I was little. He was tall like Alex, but you could see his muscles more clearly, while Alex's you could only see when he was actually fighting. I mean Alex's were always there, trust me I felt them I would know, but William's were very visible. _William is hot..._

Well, he is a vampire. Should I be surprised at this point? Regardless, something in his eyes told me that he didn't save me for the hell of it, he has his own reasoning. There's a lot about him I don't know. _But now I'm curious and want to..._

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" I asked.

William sighed. "Can't you just pretend I did it to be a helpful guy?"

"No."

"Whatever. Do you want something to eat or drink? This is going to be a long story."

This caught me by surprise. A vampire actually eating food? Alex didn't even know what it was until I told him. "You eat food?"

He rolled his eyes. "I could. It would taste like shit now, but I could. However I have a feeling that's not why you're asking that, so I'll answer what you really want to know. I use to be human you know. So I know what's good and I buy it for my guests."

Oh. Wow, he use to be human? Why did he change? Does he like his new life? Or does he miss his old one? Who are these guests? How often are they over? How did he know what I wanted to ask? Does he have a cool power too? Why would food taste like-

"You need to stop thinking a million questions at once."

I pointed at him accusingly. "Mind reader!"

William chuckled. "No, I could see it in your eyes, Sarah. I don't have an extra power or anything, only born vampires get those. It's something you're born with."

I slumped, deflated. "That's lame."

He shrugged. "I don't care, I outsmart most vampires anyways. It's how I make a living."

Another million questions rushed through my head, but I wasn't sure which one to ask first. So I just looked at him, hoping he'd explain more.

William smiled. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about how I make a living. It actually involves why I rescued you and then let you and your sister come to my humble abode."

I sat down on the floor, ready for story time. William sat at the end of the couch, near my sisters feet. "You ready for the story?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"After I was turned into a vampire and had come to terms with it all, I had to figure a way to fit into the community. I wasn't born one so I didn't have money or any of that, so I would need a job. As a human, I was a cop so I thought that would be a good idea as a vampire. Unfortunately, there are no cops for vampires. There are government officials...and then secret agents."

"Like undercover work?" I verified.

"Exactly."

"Vampires have rules?"

He snorted. "Of course. They can't let their identity known, they are to protect royal humans such as yourselves, not kill in mass numbers for the game, only can kill someone for blood and if they do that they can't get a paycheck from the government, etc. Pretty simple things. But you know, vampires are very greedy. They like making humans into blood whores, starting wars, stuff like that. The other races are guilty of doing the same thing too-"

"Other races?"

"Yup. Werewolves, warlocks, witches, nymphs, shape shifters, fairies, all that good stuff. We're all in peace with one another as of now. Each race has their own government, and each government has representatives in the major government of all mythical creatures. My job is part of that major government, only in the lowest branch. If I get wind of anything suspicious, I go check it out. If their conspiring, I can kill them. If they have a chance to be changed, I take them in to jail."

My mind started spinning with all this new information, "What does this have to do with me?"

"That's the thing really, it doesn't. It has to do with Alex."

I gave him a confused look.

"See, Alex's mother was murdered. He thought he knew who it was and hired me to investigate. And I did but when I got to the end of the line, it was a friend of mine. And the murder was an accident."

"How do you know it was an accident?"

He gave me a look. "I was talking to the guy as a friend, not as an undercover cop. This guy was a human that killed a vampire. He killed her out of fear, because he saw her feed off someone and freaked out. Our laws are to protect humans, ones that aren't hunters. And he wasn't a hunter, just a scared guy."

"Oh. Well what happened to your friend who killed Alex's mom?" I asked.

"I let him go. He was only visiting anyways and he was really shaken up. I told him not to worry about it and not to say a word, that in time it would all go away. I've heard from him once since, he actually just got married and is happy."

"Well what about Alex? How did he react when you told him?"

William rolled his eyes. "Oh he was just jumping for joy when I told him I let the guy go." He said, sarcastically. "No, really, he was livid. My superiors backed me up, he tried to fight us all, his whole family was sentenced to live in your kingdom. As punishment for questioning their authority, he was sent to protect your castle because at the time some vampires had come up with this idea that a family turned into vampires would be perfect rulers for a human kingdom, because they could feed whenever."

_Alex protecting me...was a punishment?..._ "Oh."

"Mhm. So ever since Alex and I have been enemies. And I overheard him worrying about you as I was passing through, which is kind of funny because the person I was going to see was actually your fiance-"

"Woah, woah. Back up. You were going to talk to Jake?" I asked, on guard.

He nodded. "He had called my superiors asking for someone to go undercover. He believes you're bodyguard has a thing for you. Which he does. But I have a feeling you already know that."

"Well you can't take that job. I've just compromised you. We've been talking and you've told me your job and everything. You can't kill Alex." I reasoned, trying not to freak out. _No, no, no! He can't do this to me! He just saved me and yes Alex has been an asshole today but I don't want him dead!_

"Relax! If you didn't interrupt my story, you would've known that it was on my way to see your fiance I overheard Alex. Then I changed my mind." _I wonder what Alex was saying..._

I sighed in relief. Then I kicked his foot. "Start with that next time, jerk."

He smirked. "But it was fun to see you squirm."

I rolled my eyes. "Continue with your story."

"Right. Okay, so I changed my plan because I don't want to kill Alex. And-"

"Wait, you hate Alex. Why don't you want him dead?" I interrupted. Don't get me wrong, I don't want him dead. But I find it odd that William doesn't want him dead if he hates him so much...

William sighed. "Why would I want him dead? I can't piss him off if he's dead. Death is the easy way out. I'm going to make his life hell. Is that really so hard to get?" Wow that's...not very comforting.

"No." I mumbled.

"Good. Now stop interrupting me." I opened my mouth to say something but he spoke before I could, "Or else you don't get to hear the rest."

I shut my mouth and leaned back. "Good girl. Anyways, I didn't want to kill Alex, but I wanted to piss him off. So I listened and found out Jake, the person I was going to be seeing, had you in his care. So I decided to go pay a little visit, so I could befriend you just for the hell of it. However, before I could get there I smelt two humans and two vampires with hunter blood. I decided the fun could wait and went to check it out. With my luck, it just so happened that you and your sister were there, and exactly who I was looking for. Well you, not your sister. Alex doesn't care too much for her."

"How do you know he cares for me?"

"Hey can I finish ever? Can I finish?" He asked.

I paused, waiting for him to finish. "Okay I'm finished." William said, happily.

I couldn't help but smile, his happiness was contagious. "So you saved me just to bother Alex, because you and him have this fued. That's great and all. But why save me?"

William rolled his eyes. "You aren't that observent. That guy is smitten with you. Anything that came out of his mouth was about you. In this case, mostly worrying. But nonetheless, all about you."

My cheeks burned. "Oh." _Alright, new topic, I don't wanna know anymore._

He looked at me curiously. "Are you-"

"Sarah?" Ella called weakly from the couch. "Sarah, are you there? Where are we?"

I got up and stood over her. "Right here. And we're at William's house."

She sat up. William didn't move, just watched us. "Why are we here, sis?"

I tried to think of a way to put this lightly so she wouldn't faint again. In the midst of my thinking, William decided to just put it bluntly, "To get you two away from the vampire versus werewolf fight about to break out."

And of course, she passed out. Again.

I smacked his arm. "Look what you did!"

"So what? Sleep is good. You should try it sometime, maybe you'd be less annoying."

Oh he did not just go there. "Well at least my name isn't William. That's almost as bad as Bill." I said, with an eye roll. "Hey...you know what, Bill would be improvement. I'm calling you Bill."

He frowned. "No you aren't."

"Yes I am, Bill."

He stood up, trying to be intimidating. "Sarah, no."

I smiled. "Why not, Bill?"

Bill groaned. "That's it, I'm taking you back to your fiance. He can deal with you. Him or your loverboy, I don't care really, you just aren't staying here treating me like this."

I laughed. "Like what? I just gave you a nickname."

"Yeah, a sucky one."

"Hey! I like it for you!"

"Well I don't!"

"Sucks for you, Bill. Go ahead and take me and my sister back, I'm still calling you Bill."

"You can't call me Bill if you don't see me." He pointed out.

I pouted. "But I like talking to you. You're the only one who doesn't treat me like royalty. Well aside from Alex and his family. But they don't count because-"

"You care about them and they care about you. While I don't care about you and you don't care about me." He interrupted.

"Exactly. And who's the interrupterer now?"

He smirked. "Still you. I just finished your sentence."

I smiled. "Whatever. Can we be friends?"

Bill started to think and I could see that he was seriously having a tough time deciding. _I know how to tip this to my favor..._

"It'll piss off Alex..." I trailed.

Bill gave me a curious look. "How?"

I smiled evilly, "Do you honestly think Alex would be okay with the guy he hates befriending the girl he's romantically involved with?" Okay, so romantically involved is putting it lightly. Intense make-out sessions and getting to know each other is more than romantically involved. It's like he's mine and I'm his. You know...just without the titles.

Bill grinned. "I like the way you think, oh annoying one."

I held out my hand, my smile in place. "So it's a deal, Bill?"

He shook my hand. "Yes."

*Alex's POV*

The stupid wolf bit into my shoulder, but I refused to show that it hurt. I flung him off my back and into a tree. With lightning speed I ran, picked him up and slammed him back into that tree. "Still think I can't take care of Sarah?" I hissed.

All I got for a response was a growl.

"Alex, let him go." My brother said, trying to pull me back.

"Jake, when he lets go, don't do something stupid. Just phase back." John ordered. _What the hell is going on here? Why are they agreeing?_

Regardless of whatever crazy shit they were on, I wasn't about to let this stupid bastard go. I'm sick of him. Jack knew this, so he electrocuted me. Nice brother, right? _On the brighter side Jake got electrocuted too..._

I let the mutt go and backed away. "Where's Sarah?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off my opponent because he might attack.

John, the other stupid dog, blocked my view. "He's not going to do anything. We're leaving, just like the princesses did. They left awhile ago, I think, so we're going to go back to our home where they probably are. Goodbye."

I just glared after them. I contemplated listening to what they were thinking, but soon came to the realization that I didn't want to know. So I didn't. I just waited until they were gone and turned to my brother, "Do you think they're safe?"

"Alex, your good friend William disappeared too. Do you think that's good?"

My eyes darkened. "He better not have-"

"He works with the government. He wouldn't harm them." Jack pointed out, being the smart annoying one.

"Still. I hate him."

He rolled his eyes. "What don't you hate?"

I never had time to respond, because I'm pretty sure it was a rhetorical question but hey you never know, when Jack started the walk home. I ran ahead, not looking forward to future encounters with those dogs, or stupid William coming back.

_There's a long, dark road ahead of me..._

**A/N: Ta da! I have another chapter ready, so review review review and I'll post it :) - Sam**


	13. The Settlement

**A/N: Whoo! Another update! Sooner than you thought? Well be happy! And enjoy! - Sam**

**Settlement**

Dear Diary,

I left Bill's house as soon as Ella stopped freaking out (that took awhile). Bill offered to bring us back, but on the way he wanted to stop by Alex's house just to rub it in his face, and I allowed it. I didn't say anything though because I don't really want to talk to Alex or Jake. They're both bothering me. Of course, I still prefer Alex over Jake, but still I can't believe Alex didn't even check that building before blowing it up. I could've died with poor Juanita and Danny. And Jake always bothers me. Him being a werewolf though...well that just makes him more intimidating. I don't want to piss him off and have him go all wolf on me. Not that he has before, so scratch that, I'll still be a bitch to him. Whatever, I can't write anymore in this entry. I have to do some royal dinner with Jake and his family. Just what I need right?

- Sarah

I was putting on diamond earrings when Jake entered. "Are you ready?" He asked, politely. He'd been extremely polite, not making any comments or jokes or any of that stuff. It's weird to see him polite, which is probably why he's so easy to ignore. He's been polite ever since I got in last night, didn't even ask where I was or why it took so long for me to get back. If he was his normal self I might have a hard time trying to keep my mouth shut. But he's not, so I don't.

Since I'm ignoring him, I didn't say anything. I just got up, walked by him and down the stairs. I found my way to the dinning room and sat next to Ella. Jake and John sat across from us, while their parents were on either side of us. Ella did all the talking, I merely stared. Which was kinda funny because Ella couldn't look at any of them, she just kept playing with her food and babbling, while I did the opposite.

It was all good...until it wasn't.

"So you know what we are? That's splendid." Said John's mother, Lauren. _Bad topic, chica._

Ella turned a shade whiter. "...Yeah." She said, not convincingly.

"Are you alright?" John asked, concerned.

"Mhm." She mumbled. _Yeah we need to work on her lying abilities..._

"You know it's amazing that you two beautiful princesses know this and are still willing to marry John and Jake." Jake's father, Edwin, said. "Most ladies would be terrified." _Wow, keep going on about it buddy, we'll see how long it takes before she snaps and kills you all on accident because you drove her to the point where she's so scared she acts out desperately._

Ella was looking really white now. Like 'I'm-trying-not-to-pass-out' white. _I'll have to do something..._ "Ella, lets go." I said softly, while gently pulling on her elbow.

"Ella? Isn't her name Gabriella?" Jake's mother, Fiona, asked.

I ignored her and stood up. "We're going for a stroll. She's not feeling well and fresh air will do her nicely." I said, politely, speaking for the first time tonight.

We almost made it to the door when John was right behind us, asking if he could do anything. I turned, and glared at him. "I think you've done enough." I said, coldly.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you defy my son?" John's father, Kevin, asked.

"Yes, I did." I said, gaining strength with every word. "And I think I have the right to. You're children forced us into this marriage, and our father is helping all to unite the kingdoms. We aren't even here because we want to be, we're here because we **have **to be. And that was before we knew that you morphed into dogs on a full moon! You people are lucky we're even here still, because if it were an option, we'd be long gone by now. So instead of being bitchy, which might be hard because it's in your nature, how about you fuck off and let my sister and I leave before she gets overwhelmed and passes out, just in time for me to find a gun and shoot you all with silver bullets."

It was dead silent and I had nothing more to say, so my sister and I left. Once we were outside in the rose garden for awhile, she started to get color again. We didn't talk, just stared up at the sky full of beautiful stars. After awhile it got too cold and we had to go back inside. I hugged her before she went into her room, she was terrified of having to sleep in the same bed as a guy, nevermind a werewolf. It was hard to leave her but I hadn't had any sleep for the past two days and I could really use some. She needed rest too, so it's not like it was that selfish.

However when I got to the room, Jake was waiting there for me. "Sarah?" He called softly.

I ignored him and started to take off my jewelry.

"You can't ignore me forever." _Watch me._

Once I finished with the jewelry I was about to take off my shoes when there was a quiet tapping on the window. Jake growled, going into defense mode. Curiously, I went over and opened the window, before Jake could do anything, and I found Bill. I smiled wide. "Oh hi! What're you doing here? Come to save me?"

Bill chuckled. "Something like that. Alex has been annoying me because you didn't talk to him during out visit last night-"

"That's where you were last night? At your bodyguard's house?" Jake asked, angrily.

"Hey, I was talking." Bill stated.

"Yeah, just ignore him. I do."

"Hmm... okay. Well like I was saying before I was **rudely** interrupted, he was bothering me. So I said that maybe I could get you to talk to him. So can you? It'll show how good of friends we are." And by that, he means it'll make it seem like I listen to Bill. It's a rare thing that I listen to anyone. I hardly ever listen to Alex, so of course it would offend him that I'm listening to Bill.

"Alright, I will." I agreed, because I like to piss off Alex. Why? I don't know, it's like a sport for me. One that I'm very good at.

"You aren't going anywhere without me, Sarah. Last time I let you leave you almost died." Jake reminded me. _Minor detail._

"Whatever, lets just go." I said, holding my arms out to Bill. He leaned in the window and lifted me gently into his arms, then proceeded to carry me down some path. Jake followed behind, muttering who knows what at who cares what. After walking for ten minutes, we came to a little clearing with some rocks. Bill put me down on the grass and Alex stepped out of the shadows, looking gorgeous as always. Jake came in a moment later, completing the little gathering.

"Sit down." I ordered.

"But-" Alex started, while Jake started, "I-"

"She said **sit**!" Bill enforced.

"Yeah, so do it!"

Alex and Jake both sighed like I was the annoying one, yet they sat down. I stood in front of both of them. "Now here's the deal. I'm not some prize or anything for you two to fight about. I'm a princess, but that's it. You," I said, pointing to Alex. "You are my bodyguard. And you," I said, pointing to Jake. "You are just my unwanted fiance. And this fabulous guy next to me..."

"Yeah, that's me." Bill said, all smug.

"He is my best friend. End. Of. Story." I finished.

"Not really, I'm your **vampire** bodyguard." Alex pointed out.

Jake added, "And I'm your **werewolf** fiance." _Ugh, they have to go all technical._

"You forgot the unwanted part." Alex said, smirking.

Jake ignored him and continued, "And William you just met a day ago! How is he your best friend?"

"Don't diss Bill!" I scolded.

"Yeah, don't diss me!" _Haha, Bill is perfect back up. I'm loving this friendship already._

Alex and Jake exchanged a look. "...Bill?"

"Oh, yeah, that's my nickname for him."

"No offense, love, but it's an awful one. Hm..wait, it fits him." Alex informed me. GASP! He dares to offend my awesome nicknaming ability? Well now his nickname is jerkface! No, Mr. Jerkface! Haha, take that, Mr. Jerkface!

"Too bad you can't call me by it, only she can." Bill told him, happily.

"Mhm!" I agreed. "And Alex, what did I say about calling me that?"

"Not to?" He guessed.

"So why did you!" I exclaimed.

"I forgot!" _Excuses!_

"Well-" I started, before hearing Jake snicker about how Alex is in trouble. I turned to him, "Hey, don't enjoy this.I still fucking hate you!"

"All because I'm a-"

"No! Because I don't wanna marry you! Me just discovering that, shows how much I don't even know you!" I pointed out.

"Instead of complaining, how about you try to get to know me?" Jake suggested. _Hm let me think about that...no._

"Why would she want to do that?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I can-" I started.

"Because I'm a good guy!" Jake exclaimed.

"Bullshit!" Alex countered.

"Guys-" I tried again.

"You don't know me! You can't say it's bullshit if you don't know me!"

"I don't want to know you!"

No, not this fighting crap again. "Hello! I'm trying to-" I started, yet again.

"Well I don't want to know you either." Jake retorted.

I sighed frustrated and nudged Bill to do something. Bill pondered the situation, then shouted, "YO!" Then he slammed both their heads together.

"Ow..." Jake muttered, while rubbing his head.

Alex glared at Bill. "What?"

Bill motioned to me. "The lady wants to speak."

I cleared my throat. "One more thing. Neither of you are allowed to fight each other."

Alex and Jake looked at me, then at each other, and then me again before bursting out into laughter. "Yeah, go ahead, laugh it out guys. I can wait." I said, while tapping my foot. This was no joke, yet there they were laughing together. _Wait laughing...together..._ "You guys are getting along right now, so I don't see why this is funny to you. By laughing at me, you are showing me that I'm right and you can choose not to fight with each other. So ha. I win." I said, smug.

They both stopped. "No see, I hate him. You don't even like him. As your bodyguard, I am to fight whomever bothers you. So I have to fight him." Alex reasoned.

"Well I am her fiance, but I accept it because I want to kick your ass."

I rolled my eyes. "You two are agreeing again. You sure there's really a reason to fight?"

*Alex's POV*

It's amazing how she switches around the entire situation. Sarah is standing here, trying to make peace, and for what? Why does she care if I destroy that stupid mongruel? _Ugh I hate how much this bothers me..._

"We weren't agreeing." Jake said, automatically. '_Okay, actually, we were. But it doesn't matter, we agree to disagree. So her point is moot, right? Ah, it doesn't matter. The leach will just tell her off and set it straight. I'll let him handle this.' _He thought, probably forgetting I could read his mind.

I kept my poker face on, while I tried not to laugh. He really thinks that? That I'll just send her running into his arms? Ha, yeah, okay. I'm still in the dog house for blowing up a building without physically checking. Because Jack said Sarah clearly didn't consider me sensing she was out, physically checking. Even though I believe it is.

_Whatever, first things first. In order to apologize for that, I have to fix this._ "You know what...you're right. We did agree. Maybe we can be civil. Well, I know I can be. If that's what you would like."

William, or as Sarah calls him 'Bill', stared at me intently. _'What the fuck are you up to, dumb ass?'_ He thought so loud, he could've just screamed it.

I ignored the dumb fuck and continued, "Princess Sarah, as your body guard I am to do whatever it is you ask of me."

Her eyes bore into mine, searching for something. I stared back, letting her see anything she wanted to, I don't care, so long as she's happy. "Thank you...but I'm not trying to take away your free will. All I ask is that you get along."

I smiled, "I'll comply." Sarah smiled in return.

_'What? Just like that, he's won her over. She doesn't even know it. Just like she doesn't know what a bad guy he actually is.'_ Her fiance thought. I kept my face as neutral as possible, not wanting him to know I was listening in. I admit, I've done bad things. I've killed people, I've used people, I am rarely nice and can be an asshole to those who I don't like. But that doesn't make me a bad guy... does it?

"Sarah, do you honestly believe him?" Jake asked, deciding to act on his thoughts. "Did it ever occur to you that he's playing you? That he's not who you think?"

I looked at him, okay glared is a better word. It's not his place to talk about me, what little he knows. All he knows is that I've killed plenty of people, in the past and I will in the future. _Unless he heard about anything else..._

"Playing me? This isn't some game, Jake. He's agreeing to get along. How would that change what I think of him? Or effect it at all?" Sarah reasoned.

"He's agreeing simply to make you like him more, that doesn't mean he actually wants to." He told her.

"You aren't making it easy to get along with, Jake." I said, through gritted teeth. Does anyone else just want to beat the shit out of this guy or is it just me? _Fiance, ha! He won't be for long, the planning of his murder continues tonight._

Yes, continues, as in I already have an idea.

"Bill, what do you think?" Sarah asked, spiking irritation in me. Why does he have to be involved? Why is he friends with her?

Jake didn't seem too happy about this either, which got me more mad because we're on the same page. I don't want to be on the same page as him, I want to be on my own the opposite of him. Sarah on mine of course, and William just isn't in this book at all. He's on a different one that is lit on fire. Is that so much to ask for?

"Hmm..." He pondered. "I think they both have their own agendas. But they'll follow your rules, just because it's coming from you."

She took this into account and nodded. "I can live with that. So you two, I'm watching you. Don't fight, just get along and things will go smoother. And when things go smoother, I'll be happy. Think of this as... a fresh start, okay?"

One, still burning with jealousy. Why does she listen to what he says? If I had said that, she would have just acted like I hadn't. It's pissing me off. Two, I'm still not better off than I was before. How can I win over a beautiful princess while being up against a stupid prince she's engaged to? If it's a fresh start, that goes for him too, and I'm no prince. Three, why am I ranting inside my head? Since when did I start doing that?

My god this woman has an effect on me.

**A/N: Be happy I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger! Haha, I feel I updated pretty quick, hopefully I can keep it up, so please review and lemme know what you think :D - Sam**


	14. Bonding

**A/N: Yay! Update! I'm just on a roll! - Sam**

**Bonding**

Dear Diary,

It's been almost a year and Chloe's third birthday is coming in two months. I'm actually really excited for it! Everyone has been getting along great! Chloe is really close with her dad, Jake and Alex aren't fighting, Alex and I are really close, I'm even warming up to Jake and Ella and Alex don't hate each other! Okay, I'm getting too excited about this, I need to calm myself down. Deeps breaths, it's all good. Phew, okay, so hm where to begin. Alex... oh he's just amazing. We talk all the time and even though we can't say much in the day, he holds me all night and we talk until I fall asleep. Which according to Bill, who I tell absolutely everything since he's so easy to talk to, means that he actually gives a shit. If he didn't and just wanted to sleep with me, he could've by now. And really, he could've, because I am so attracted to him it's not even funny. Alex even started to get along with Ella for me, he tolerates her now! Chloe loves me and her and Damon are just so cute together, it's all good. Even Jake is on his best behavior, then again the wedding date is coming up soon, but besides that he's been pleasant and I don't mind him as much. Although I personally believe that's because I'm in such a good place everywhere else it just makes him more tolerable. Regardless, it's all good. And today (hopefully) won't be any different.

I won't know unless I stop with this entry. So bye for now!

- Sarah

* * *

Just as I hid my diary in my matress, there was a loud knock. "Are you dressed?" Alex asked from outside my door, being a gentleman.

"Yes." I said, opening the door. I would've given him a kiss but Damon and Chloe were there. "Mama!" She squeeled, reaching out for me. I eagerly grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"How're you, sweetheart?"

"I good mommy!" She exclaimed, playing with my hair because I had yet to put it up.

I smiled. "That's great, pumkin. Now," I said, placing her down. "Let's have a tea party. You serve."

"Yay! Do you want soup?"

"Yes please."

"Comin' up!" She said, running over to her plastic kitchen. "Daddy, you want soup?"

Damon sat down at the little plastic table, looking completely riduclous and smiled at her, "You know I do. Start cooking!" She giggled and started working in her pretend kitchen. I sat with him and Alex stood in the back, watching us.

"So can either of you tell me how Ella is?" I inquired. For the past week, we've been booked. So much that I haven't really seen her nevermind talked to her.

"She still doesn't seem to care for her fiance." Alex told me. "Jack is probably the only thing keeping her from breaking down."

"Yeah I saw her and John together when I was bringing Chloe to get a bath. She seemed scared of him." Damon added. Well isn't that just great. My sister is scared and I can't protect her.

"Alex, can you go get my father?"

He nodded. "I'll be back."

"Soup for mommy." Chloe said, putting an empty plastic bowl in front of me. "Soup for daddy." She said, putting a different empty bowl in front of him. "Want drink?"

"Water with lemon."

"I second that."

Chloe got us two empty glasses with lemon slices on the side of the glass. We pretend ate and drank which just made her delighted. She cleaned up after and offered pie, which neither of us could turn down knowing that if we didn't humor her she'd cry. It was cute and fun, plus it let me see a side of Damon I didn't know was there. He was almost sensitive, kind of...sweet. It was weird, because usually he gives of an 'I don't care' sort of feeling and his sleeping around doesn't really do him justice. So to see him caring and happy it was odd.

But nice.

Alex came in with my father right behind him. "Yes, daughter?" My father said with a bored expression.

"I was thinking since we've been working so hard, that Ella and I could use a little break. I'm sure Jake and John wouldn't mind." And they wouldn't. Not if they knew what was good for them.

"Fine. I'll talk it over with them and let you know." He said before leaving.

"Your dad is a dick." Damon stated once he was gone. I smiled, not bothering to defend him. A fact is a fact after all. Doesn't mean I have to say anything to defend him.

"Language. Your daughter is listening." Alex reminded him.

"Chloe, you know you aren't allowed to say that, right sweetheart?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "And why is that?"

"Because it's a bad word!" Awh, Ella has trained her so well.

Amused, Damon asked, "What other bad words aren't you allowed to say?"

"I can't say because they're bad words." She said wisely.

He frowned. "That's stupid."

She gasped. "Ohhhhh you said a baaad wooooord!"

Alex and I laughed. "Stupid is a bad word?" Damon asked, confused. According to Ella.

"Ohhhh you said a baaad wooord! Bad daddy!" And apparently Chloe too. Which is probably for the best.

Chloe continued this back and forth banter, even as Jake came in. Alex just looked him over, acting like he was a piece of furniture and needed no attention, while I waited expectantly. Obviously he had a reason for being here. "I said I would agree to you and your sister having time off...if we went on a date."

My eyes narrowed. "You know, we were getting along just fine up until this point."

He laughed a little. "Come on, it's not that bad. We'll be married eventually." No, not eventually. I'm putting it off as long as I can and still trying to figure out a way to get out of it.

"Well I guess it's okay if I have my bodyguard-"

"Sarah, darling, you don't need your body guard while being with me. Your father said so. Alec or whatever your name is, you can go take a break. A servent will fetch you when we are finished." He said, dismissing Alex. Alex looked angry but I gave him a pleading look not to do anything. The last thing I need is him getting himself fired.

"Fine. But I get to end the date."

"Only if you give it a ligitimate chance." He reasoned. Ugh!

"Fine, whatever." I gave Alex a polite nod, not able to touch him or anything with Jake and now Chloe watching. "I'll see you afterwards. Please get my sister and bring her to your house. I think she needs a breather from the castle." That was hinting for her to get away from John and be with Jack.

He nodded and left. "Come, Chloe." I said, getting low to the floor to give her a big hug. I held her tightly in my arms and kissed her cheeks a bunch of times. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mommy." She kissed my cheek. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I have to go with Jake."

Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Oh."

Jake got down to her level and smiled friendly. "Hi, I never really got to meet you. I'm Jake." He said, holding out his hand. She gave me a glance and I nodded for her to be polite. She placed her little hand in his and shook.

"Chloe."

"You're a very pretty little girl." He said it politely, but since I don't like him, I kind of got the feeling he was being a pedophile. Is it just me?

"Thank you." She said, before running to Damon and hugging his leg. He had an unreadable expression on his face and his arms were crossed. Jake and I both got up and Jake and him made eye contact. Jake's eyes slightly, barely widened, and I realized Damon was talking to him in his head. _What the hell is he telling him that he won't say aloud? I'm not Ella!_

Wait, Jake will tell me I bet. "Bye, Chloe. Bye, Damon." I said, tugging on Jake's arm. "Let's go, I want to get this over with."

Jake and Damon had their little stare out for a little while, then Jake looked down at me. "Right."

"Bye byeeee!" Chloe said, waving.

"See you later." Damon said in his light, carefree attitude. Hm, I really want to know now!

Jake walked with me, being smart and not touching me, and I waited until we were in the garden to speak. "So what did Damon tell you?" I inquired, trying to sound casual. Jake is the type that if you really want to know, he won't tell you. However if you don't really want to or care he will.

"Nothing of importance." He said in an off voice. I stopped walking and he did too. "What?"

"You just seem disturbed by it." I said, not bothering to hide my curiousity. So not only had Damon told him something that he didn't want me to hear, but it was also something that bothered Jake. This was just getting more and more interesting! "So tell me."

"I'd rather not." Something told me he meant that.

I frowned. "Then I'll ask him."

"You and I both know if he intended you to hear it he would've said it aloud."

"Then ruin it for him and just tell me, god dammit!"

"Your sister wouldn't-"

"I don't give a shit! Tell me!" I ordered, getting more annoyed by the second. He has no right to hide things from me! I hide things from him, not the other way around!

"Maybe I will at the end of the date."

I glowered and he just smirked, returning to his normal annoying self completely. He looped his arm around mine and pulled me to his side. "Now let's go for a stroll." He said, walking through the maze in the garden. I walked with him, fuming and looking around but playing along so he would tell me what Damon had said.

Maybe he told him that I was crazy and would kill myself if he was the father of my children. Which I mean, isn't that crazy, but to Jake it might seem crazy. Or he said something about Chloe? Like maybe he told him that if Chloe never accepts him it is morally wrong to force me into marriage, since my daughter comes first to my love life. All of which...well makes sense. If Damon didn't use that, I think I might.

"So tell me about yourself. What do you enjoy doing?"

Now, of all times, he choses to have a human conversation, in the midst of my thinking process. "Nothing. I enjoy being lifeless and dull. How could you ever be interested in such a creature?"

He laughed. "Those are two adjectives I would never associate with you, nor would anyone else. Try again."

I sighed. "I don't know. Spending time with Chloe, my sister, etc."_ Or spending time with Alex..._ I smiled at the thought.

"See? You're smiling. This isn't so bad either, is it?"

"Yeah, sure. What about you?"

"Running." Okay, I didn't peg him for that really._ Well he is a dog..._

"I hate running." I stated, not lying one bit. Sometimes I have the urge to but most of the time I don't. Maybe it's because I also see running as stupid. In many senses. Like running away is stupid, even though I was going to, it's a stupid way to handle things.

Not saying that I don't. "What else do you hate?"

"You." I said, half jokingly. I like to say I don't hate anyone. But I don't know at times I really don't like him and it could be considered hate.

He chuckled, apparently taking it as a joke. "Okay, what's-"

"I don't like this game. How about we play a different one."

Jake smiled, amused. "Like 'Would You Rather?'" Never heard of it.

I gave him a confused look. "How do you play that?"

"It's not difficult. We take turns asking questions, all starting with 'Would you rather' and then we just give two difficult options. Want to try?"

What the hell, why not? "Sure."

"Okay. Would you rather... like an old man's foot or cut off your beautiful blond hair?"

"Um, how old is the man, and how much would I cut off?"

"Wrinkly old. And you would cut it to your ears in a bowl cut."

I grimaced. "Those are horrible options!"

"That's the point." He laughed.

"Hmm... I would lick the foot, it only lasts for a moment while my hair would take forever to grow back."

He laughed again. "Nice choice. Your turn to ask a question."

I thought for a moment. "Would you rather wear pink for the rest of your life or marry a donkey?"

"How much pink?"

"Completely dressed in pink."

He frowned. "Would I have to have sex with the donkey on the honeymoon?"

I laughed. "No, you would never have to sleep with the donkey. But you can't cheat on it either. So no sex for you if you don't want to have sex with your donkey wife."

He thought about it. "I would marry the donkey. I couldn't wear pink all the time. I would never get a wife that way."

"So you'd take a donkey one instead!" I cracked up.

He joined in my laughter. "At least I'd have one."

"What a life." I said sarcastically.

Jake smiled. "Would you rather... be a nudist for your entire life or be a stripper for a week?"

I seriously pondered this for a moment. Having everyone see me naked all the time or stripping for horny alcoholics at a club only for a week with the loss of my dignity. Hm. "Stripper for a week."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Shut up. Would you rather eat toenails everyday for a year or sleep in shit for one night?"

"Can I have air freshener in the shit?"

"Nope!"

"And how many toenails a day?"

"A whole bowl. Like it's cereal."

"I think I would sleep in the shit. It's only one night and toenails?" He shivered. "I don't think I could."

I laughed. "Werewolves can eat raw animal flesh but can't handle a little bit of toenail?" I teased.

He laughed. "That's not a little, that's a lot! A whole bowl!"

"Baby."

He smirked, "Awe, you're using a pet name, how cute."

"Am not! I'm talking a whinning, crying, pooping baby. That's what you are."

"Whatever you say."

The game continued like this for an hour. We had made it through the maze three times now and he stopped at the gateway to the garden, smiling at me. "Have you forgotten about Damon speaking to me in my head?" He asked.

As a matter of fact, I had. I had forgotten about everything actually. Even Alex. _Weird..._ "Well until now. You could've gotten away with not telling me if you hadn't reminded me. But you did so now you have to." I informed him.

"Oh contraire, I have the information, I don't have to tell you anything." He paused. "But I will as long as I get one thing in return."

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss."

A kiss. He wants me to kiss him? Is he on drugs? "Okay, I can go get some fish for you to kiss if you want."

"Not from a fish, beautiful, from you."

My eyes narrowed. "That's a dumb idea."

"Not really. We'll kiss on our wedding day and well it's expected. I haven't pressed this issue and I won't because showing affection is entirely up to you. But, think of it this way. Would you rather not know...or kiss me and find out?"

Irritation spiked in me; he got me. After all this difficulty, I really had to do something because of my damn curiousity. I put my hand on his cheek, pulled him down and touched my lips to his warm ones. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, touching anything it could. His hands were on my waist and mine were on his face and while it was warm and seemed a bit passionate because of my annoyance with him, it was nothing like my kisses with Alex. Alex's were demanding, extremely passionate, addictive and delightful. This with Jake was sloppy in comparison.

After far too long, I pulled back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Tell me."

He smiled, savoring the moment, before going serious. "He said I needed to watch myself, that I was treading in deep water by messing with his brother's girl. The only one capable of doing that, the only person who's job it was, was his."

There was a lot of things wrong with that...but a lot kind of cute. In Damon's own demented way, he was helping and defending his brother. However he shouldn't have called me his brother's girl, especially to my fiance, but that's the dumbass for you. Plus, there's that bit about it being his job to mess with his brother's girl. He was completely kidding, right?

Knowing Damon, probably not. Instead of commenting on it at all, which is a bad idea considering what Jake is suppose to be to me, I avoided it and told Jake, who was waiting for me to comment, "So you said you would tell me at the end of the date. Is this the end of the date?"

He stared at me for a moment. "Yes. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." In all honesty, it was fun...until that last part. That was just bad on so many levels.

"Yes, well, I'll be in my room. Send Alex to me when he comes." I said, running to my room before he could say anything else. Once I got there, I called Bill in need of my favorite movie. I didn't want to think about my 'date' with Jake or what Damon had said or anything really. Hence why Bill and Phantom of the Opera, works. I watched it for my first time with him and have made him watch it over and over again. He doesn't even care anymore and has actually learned the songs for me. Isn't he a great best friend?

I think so. Even though we started it as fake, I'm feeling like it's a real friendship. Although, I can't say the same for him, but I'm also not sure if I want the answer so I won't even ask.

"Alright, I'm here with the glorious DVD. Do you have the popcorn?"

I giggled. "Vampires eat popcorn?"

"Well we can. We don't need it. We only need blood and well most human food tastes like nothing. Except you know bloody meat. And ice cream. Ice cream we can taste."

"That's so random. But then why not ask for ice cream instead of popcorn?" I asked.

He put the DVD in the DVD player and then sat down. "Because people eat popcorn when watching movies, not ice cream." Duhh, of course, that makes sense.

"Well I want to sing along quietly so I don't want any. And yes I'm being inconsiderate to you, deal with it." I sat next to him. I grabbed the remote and was just about to press play when Alex came in.

"I'm back." He stated, giving Bill a small glare of recognition. Bill sat back happily. "Hi Alex!" He exclaimed.

I smiled. "We're watching a movie. Want to join?"

He stood behind us. "Sure."

"You know, you can sit down..."

"I don't want to." Fine, fine, I see how it is.

"Suit yourself." I said, pressing play. The music in Phantom of the Opera is amazing. The phantom has an amazing voice and there is an awesome amount of romance. Bill preferred Ralph but Alex ended up liking the phantom. I could see why both of them preferred who they liked. Ralph was the sweet one and Bill really was a sweetheart past his stingy, selective man whore exterior. While the phantom was dark and troubled, a brooding character much like Alex. Minus the deformity on his face, Alex's face is perfect.

So, Bill sang along with Ralph's lines and Alex occasionally murmured along with some of the repeated phantom's lines, or the predictable ones. I sang Kristy's, obviously, her being the only real female lead. One of my two favorite songs, All I Ask of You, I sang with Bill. At this point, we were basically acting out the movie, and it was so much fun. But I could feel Alex's stare on us the entire time and it wasn't a happy one.

When my second favorite song came up, I was surprised when it suddenly stopped just before the lyrics came. I looked at Bill. "This is one of my favorite's, why are you stopping it?"

"I want to hear you sing it, even if it's with the phantom. I like hearing you sing." My voice was nothing compared to Kristy's. Actually, my voice wasn't really that good at all, so I was surprised that he liked my singing. "But I have to go to the bathroom. So wait."

I groaned but waited. "So...the song is with the phantom?" Alex asked me. I nodded. "Can I have the lyrics for it?" I wasn't sure why he wanted it but I was just happy he wanted to know words to my favorite song. I got him them on my phone through the internet and he read them. When Bill came back he gave me back my phone. I stood up and pressed play as Bill sat down.

_"Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey." _It started, only this time, the phantom wasn't singing alone. I actually froze.

_"You have come here _  
_In pursuit of your deepest urge _  
_In pursuit of that wish which till now _  
_Has been silent _  
_Silent. _

_I have brought you _  
_That our passions may fuse and merge _  
_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses _  
_Completely succumbed to me _  
_Now you are here with me _  
_No second thoughts _  
_You've decided _  
_Decided." _Alex sang, his voice so strong yet so soft, it put the Phantom's voice to shame.

_"Past the point of no return _  
_No backward glances _  
_Our games of make-believe are at an end. _

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" _  
_No use resisting _  
_Abandon thought and let the dream descend."_

He moved behind me and grabbed me from the back, his hand on my neck. I leaned back into him, enjoying his touch as much as I enjoy his voice.

_"What raging FIRE shall flood the soul _  
_What rich desire unlocks it's door _  
_What sweet seduction lies before us? _

_Past the point of no return _  
_The final threshold _  
_What warm unspoken secrets _  
_Will we learn _  
_Beyond the point of no return?"_

It was my turn to sing, I turned to him and looked deeped into his eyes, singing softly and quietly along with the lyrics but actually meaning them, "_You have brought me _  
_To that moment when words run dry _  
_To that moment when speech disappears _  
_Into silence _  
_Silence. _

_I have come here, _  
_Hardly knowing the reason why _  
_In my mind I've already imagined _  
_Our bodies entwining _  
_Defenseless and silent, _  
_Now I am here with you _  
_No second thoughts _  
_I've decided _  
_Decided."_

My voice started getting stronger,

_"Past the point of no return _  
_No going back now _  
_Our passion-play has now at last begun. _

_Past all thought of right or wrong _  
_One final question _  
_How long should we two wait before we're one? _

_When will the blood begin to race _  
_The sleeping bud burst into bloom _  
_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"_

Alex pulled me close and at the same time, we pushed away from each other and went on opposite sides of Bill, so in sync, _"Past the point of no return _  
_The final threshold _  
_The bridge is crossed_  
_So stand and watch it burn _  
_We've passed the point of no return."_

We met again behind Bill and Alex took me in his arms and sang softly into my ear, as if it were only for me to hear, "  
_Say you'll share with me _  
_One love, one lifetime _  
_Lead me, save me from my solitude _

_Say you want me _  
_With you here _  
_Beside you _  
_Anywhere you go _  
_Let me go too _  
_Sarah that's all I ask of…_ " He sang, ending it actually singing my name instead of Christine's. Of course, in the movie, she rips of his mask and some girl screams. And while I registered that scream and that it was all going into chaos in the movie, for me, in real life, I had realized so much more.

From the way Alex was looking at me, he wanted me for me.

And I definitely want him.

* * *

*Alex's POV*

She was in my arms and for a moment, it was just her and I, and it was like nothing I'd ever felt. So many emotions, many with names and many without. Desire, want, need, love. _Love... do I really love her or is that just what I'm calling this..._

I am unsure what would've happened but I do know that William broke our moment. "Look, she choses Ralph in the end."

"They're more right for each other I suppose." Sarah commented, sitting next to the annoying shit on the couch. Irritation sparked in me. Why does it always end like that? Just because they're 'more right'? What does that even mean? More importantly, why did William's character get the girl? My girl!

The anger intensified as I thought of Ralph, or in this case William, with my girl. Only she wasn't my girl...she was Jake's. The burning intensified. No, she is definitely my girl. Sarah is **my **girl and it's about time I tell her that that's what I want. This rage, this jealousy, this fire continued to burn inside me until finally William left.

"Well that was...interesting."

"Hm, you know what I find interesting. William's interest in you. How do you feel about that?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as jealous as I felt.

She laughed. "Alex, are you jealous?"

I think she said it teasingly. However I couldn't control my facial expression and she noticed and went serious. "Wait, you're really jealous?"

How does one answer this and get an advantage. I shrugged and she broke into a smile. "Alex is jealous! Alex is jealous! Alex is jealous! Alex is jealous! Alex is jealous! Alex is jealous!" Sarah chanted, running around me. I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She stopped and stared into my eyes. "Yes?"

"I want you as mine." I whispered, my face inches away from hers.

"Forever?"

"And ever."

"Particularly..." She trailed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Now?"

I didn't answer her with words. I answered her with a rough, passionate kiss.

**A/N: You have no idea how long this has taken me. Like I've had it in mind for the longest time, but getting it down was a bitch. My mind is all over the place, I'd like to blame it on my parents messy divorce but I can't. It's just me in general and my mind is just -sigh- a mess all the time, always has been. Anyways, it's out! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Hira, my wife hehehe, 'cause its her BIRHTDAY NEXT WEEEK! YAAAAAAAY! Thank you all for reading and pleeeaaase review! - Sam**


End file.
